Concrete Angel
by sarabeth1
Summary: Bosco and Faith story. A situation from the present throws him back in the past. Will he see what's happening before it's too late? (Yeah, crummy summary, I know)
1. Default Chapter

Concrete Angel Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the TW crew for my own amusement. The title and song lyrics are from Martina McBride's song Concrete Angel.

Author's Note: I'm really bad with following the show's timeline and such so I can't tell you exactly when this takes place. Just assume now I guess. Sorry if it confuses anyone.

Feedback: Please? Let me know if it's worth continuing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He stepped out of his apartment and into the empty hallway. He was running late for work as usual. Glancing across the hall to the apartment door he sighed. The little girl who lived there would stop by whenever she could and say hi or give him goodies she baked. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but she grew on him and he felt this need to protect the child. The feeling of worry wouldn't go away and he knew why. She said hi everyday, except the last two. 

"What the hell," he muttered as he knocked on the door.

"Whadda ya want?" a gruff voice called.

"I got it Daddy. Go watch TV." The door slowly opened. "Mr. Bosco? Hi."

"Hi? Shouldn't you be in school?" He smiled though at the young girl.

"I got beat up a couple of days ago at school. Been staying in."

"You shouldn't be fighting," he said. "Get any good shots in?"

"Nope. Bigger than me."

"Megan, get in here!"

"Gotta go. Can I stop by tomorrow? You get cable and I really wanna watch some Nickelodeon. I won't be any trouble," she pleaded.

"If your dad says its ok. It's not normal for a kid like you to hang around an older guy like me."

"You're a cop. I'm safe," she said. "Besides, you're the brother I don't have. Oh yeah and I'm 8! Not a little kid."

"Got it. I'll see you later Meg."

Maurice Boscorelli walked away and out of the building. Something didn't settle right with him. He knew the look in her eye when she said she got beat up at school. A hint of fear. Like she was lying. She was always trying to hang around him. She always said it was because he was like her brother. Bosco wondered if it wasn't because he was a cop and she felt safe and protected with him.

Before he knew it he was at work. Rushing into the locker room, he received his usual snickers and comments from his colleagues. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to his partner but continued getting ready. It wasn't until they were in their squad did he talk to his partner.

"What's got you so quiet?" Faith Yokas asked.

"Probably nothing. Yeah. It's nothing." It better be nothing, he thought. 

"What's the nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." Faith continued to drive. "So, about this nothing. It's got you upset, then?"

"Faith! Drop it. K?"

"Gotcha." She began to open her mouth.

"Don't."

He watched her scrunch her face up. He loved that look. It was a mix of annoyance and concern. He could always manage to get her to do that. For a moment his mind let him forget about Meg. Bosco couldn't keep his eyes of off Faith. She was beautiful. A grin appeared on his face as he thought of just how much he loved her.

"Get that grin off your face." She turned to him for a second.

"Can't."

"Don't look at me like that then. Someone is gonna find out."

Fine let them, he wanted to say. He didn't care if people found out. They were in love. He had been in love with her longer than she was with him. It had taken a nasty break up with her husband for her to realize what was waiting for her all along. They had been hiding their relationship for a few months now.

"You still thinking of taking that Sergeant's test?" he asked out of the blue.

"Do you still want ESU?"

"Don't know what I want anymore. I just want more than sitting in this car writing up citations and hooker patrol. Maybe I should have gone with the FBI after the Rangers." He didn't look at her. His eyes remained on the floor.

"FBI?"

"Never told ya, did I?"

"No."

"Thought I did."

"You didn't"

"Sorry."

"Spill," she said.

"I guess my records were something the FBI liked. I dunno. One day an agent came to me and asked if I ever thought of a career in the FBI. Told the suit no. Me, in a suit all day. Yeah right. He said I had potential or some crap like that. Instead, I went to the Academy," he finished.

"I don't think I can picture you in a suit and tie all day either. Pretty impressive though. FBI wanted you." She stopped at a light. "I don't think you'd be content doing anything but this or ESU. You need the excitement and adventure."

"You coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, Fred's got the kids. You gonna brush me off like earlier in the locker room?"

"Never." He frowned a bit. "Sorry about that. I just had something on my mind."

"That nothing?"

"Yeah, that nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early that next day when they woke up. Bosco smiled at Faith in bed next to him. He was so lucky he had her. She made him be the man he always wanted to be. He loved her with all he had. Loving her, in a way, allowed him to open up to little Meg. Meg. That creeping feeling wouldn't go away.

"Someone's knocking," Faith said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Who could it be this early. Oh, Meg." He jumped up putting pants and a top on.

"Meg?"

"You know, little girl across the hall. Promised I'd let her watch some cable TV. Better get dressed. We don't want to taint the mind of a minor," he joked as he walked to the door. Opening it he found the little girl in the same dress she had on yesterday. "Come on in."

"I'm going to school today. Just wanted to say I wouldn't be by."

"Oh, ok. Come in real quick though. I got you a surprise." He moved out of the way for her. "Last time you said how much you loved those doughnuts were that I had."

"Krispy Kremes?"

"Yeah, well, I got you your own box yesterday. Thought you'd like them while you watched your shows. Why don't you take one for lunch and take the rest home." Bosco led her to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Can I have one now?" Meg asked timidly.

"Of course. They are for you." He opened the box and got up. "Want some milk?"

"Yep. Thank you."

"Not a problem. You bring me enough of your chocolate chip cookies," he replied. He noticed Faith coming out into the room. "Hey, Meg. I want to meet my friend Faith."

"Oh, hi," she mumbled as she chewed on her doughnut. "Sorry." She swallowed. 

"It's ok. My kids talk with their mouths full all the time." Faith sat down next to Meg. "You got a nice shiner there."

"Fight at school."

"I see."

"Hey, Meg. I don't want to sound rude, but did you run out of clean clothes?" Bosco asked instantly regretting asking.

"Dad's been sick lately so he hasn't done much laundry. I don't know how or else I'd do it." She pulled her lunch bag onto the table. "Can I take two?"

"Take three, take four. It's your teeth." 

"Two's fine."

Bosco looked into her bag to find half a peanut butter sandwich and some crackers. He didn't know much about raising kids, but he knew you didn't send them to school with just that. She glanced up at him and he noticed just how tired she looked.

"Wanna ride?"

"School's only a few blocks. I gotta go," she rushed. "Thanks again. Can I leave the rest here?"

"Yeah." Bosco got up and walked Meg to the door. "See ya later."

"Bye Mr. Bosco. Bye Faith." 

"Bye Meg."

~"She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace"~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg walked slowly to school. Her whole body still ached. No one knew. They couldn't know and if they did they didn't care. Daddy's always careful not to make a lot of noise, she thought angrily. She was good at making up cover stories and hiding her hurt and pain. Mr. Bosco seemed to be nice enough. Maybe one day she could tell him her secret. 

"Megan, it's good to see you're back." Her teacher walked over to her and pattered her on the back.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully. The pat on her back caused her pain due the whipping she had received.

"You look like you are healing fast from that little fall you took down the stairs at home."

"Yeah, fall." She looked down at her lunch bag and stole a bite from the doughnut Mr. Bosco got her.

~"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born"~


	2. Chapter 2

Concrete Angel Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a darn thing except non-TW characters.

Authors Note: I orginally posted this story on the 55-David message board. I posted the first chapter then stopped. Thanks to Laura and Dina from 55-David, I've decided to continue with this and keep it going. For all of you who are reading this you have those two to thank for it :) Thanks to all you fanfiction.net reviewers. 

Feedback: You know I want it. I crave it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco and Faith were getting ready to go to work when a knock at his door stopped them. Bosco stalked to the door and found Meg's dad. Bosco tried to hide his shock. The man never attempted to meet the neighbor his daughter spent so much time with.

"You this Mr. Bosco my Meg talks so much about?"

"Yeah."

"You like my kid?"

"What do you mean? She's a good kid. Seems lonely to me." Bosco stood tall, instantly not liking the man.

"Yeah, well. Her Mom died a year ago and it's just us. Kid ain't got friends, well but you." He stopped and looked at Bosco long and hard. "Need a favor."

"Like?"

"Watch her for me? I drive a truck sometimes and I got a job other side of the state. Her sitter can watch her until midnight tonight then can't come back until after school. I'd leave the kid by herself, but I suppose that's not the best thing, now is it Officer."

"No, it's not." Bosco glanced back at Faith who looked upset by the man's words. "I'll watch her. Can the sitter wait a little if I'm late? I get off at 11 but sometimes paperwork takes longer."

"Sure." With that he retreated back to his apartment.

"Jag off." Bosco shut his own door and turned to Faith who shared an equally upset expression. "He's got this great kid and doesn't even know it."

"Calm down," she whispered.

"Calm down? That man is willing to leave his daughter with a man he doesn't even know. Probably seriously considered leaving her alone too." He dropped down on the couch. "When I have kids . . . .," he began but saw the look on Faith. "You think I didn't want kids?"

"No, it's just you never really . . . it's just . . . yeah," she gave up. "I always assumed you were too scared you'd end up like your father, you said so yourself."

"Yeah, I know. But, I would kill myself before I laid a hand on a child or woman. I want kids, who doesn't? Mr. Wonderful across the hall?" He hung his head. "I will be the best dad I can be. I'll protect my child with all I am. I won't be like my dad or Meg's."

"You'll be a great dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're leaving? Mr. Bosco isn't home yet and it's only 9." Meg followed on her sitter's heal. "You said you wouldn't leave until Mr. Bosco got home."

"Meg, that was before Johnny Harrison asked me out on a date. You want me to have a good time, don't you?" the teenaged girl asked. "You'll be fine. I'll leave you my cell phone number if you need anything. It's not the first time, Meg."

"I know. I just don't like being alone."

"Deal with it kid. I'll see you tomorrow after school and I'll tell you all about my date. I'll even take you to McDonald's. How's that?"

"Just leave." Her blue eyes began to water.

"Don't cry."

"I don't cry."

"Fine, Meg. Whatever. I'll see you." 

Meg shut the door behind her sitter. Carly was always leaving early and her dad didn't seem to care. Why would this be any different. At least this time she would be with Mr. Bosco and not alone. She locked the door then went to her room where she locked that door as well. Gently she pulled off the dirty dress. Thankfully Carly did some laundry for Meg so she could put on clean pajamas. 

"Oww oww owww," she hissed at the movement. "Eww, gross." She looked down at her arms and the bruises. "Better wear long sleeved." 

Once her pajamas were on she crawled into her bed and opened a little notebook. She began to write. She liked to call the book 'Letters to Momma'. It wasn't a diary, they were letters to her mom. This was the only time she let loose and said everything that needed to be said.

"Momma. I miss you," she said out loud as wrote. "Daddy won't stop hurting me. He hates me. I used to think it was just when he got angry, but it's every day Momma. He's got it all planned out, I think. Mr. Bosco is a cop and Daddy's afraid he'll find out so he only hits me when Mr. Bosco isn't around. I try not to cry too loud but the others have to hear it. Daddy's so loud. I wish I were never born, Momma. At night, when I'm alone and sad, I think of where you are. Somewhere happy and warm. I bet you have the house we always wanted and the puppy I could never have. One day I'll be with you. And Daddy won't be allowed to come with us." She closed the book and wiped a stray tear. "I don't cry. Crying is a weakness. Daddy doesn't like weakness."

She set the little alarm Carly had bought her for 11 and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and wanted to dream of her mom and their special place.

~ "Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel" ~

The alarm started to buzz and Meg jumped up. She wrapped her blanket around her and grabbed her stuffed puppy dog and walked to the front door. She made herself comfortable near the door to wait for Mr. Bosco to come home. She glanced over at the two small bags on the floor. One contained the clothes Carly packed for her, the other her school bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, it's late," Bosco said as he looked at his watch. It was 12:30. 

"Yeah, that MVA took longer than I thought, and that paperwork. I'll get the pull out bed ready while you get Meg," Faith threw as she walked ahead of Bosco to his apartment.

"Deal." He walked up to Meg's door and knocked. 

"Hi," she barely made out. "I fell asleep. Carly had to leave a few minutes ago." Meg slowly went for her bags.

"You still half asleep?" Bosco looked at the girl who was apparently going on auto pilot.

"Kinda, I think."

"Well, let me get these," he said picking up the bags with one hand. "And I'll carry you. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, cereal's good." She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Cereal?" Bosco shook his head then scooped the little girl in his arms and shut her door behind him. Once in his apartment he set Meg in the pull out coach Faith had set up for her. "Stupid sitter left her alone."

"Ah, poor kid." Faith pulled the covers up to Meg's chin. "She's such a sweet kid. Perfect kid, blonde hair, blue eyes. Looks like an angel sleeping like that."

Meg heard them talking then the voices left and she was alone. Maybe she could tell them. Maybe they'd get her dad to stop hurting her. No, she couldn't tell anyone. She loved her dad. How could she get him in trouble when she loved him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something's going on at Meg's." Bosco tied up his shoes. He looked to Faith. They were the last ones in the locker room.

"Like what? I just see a lonely little girl with a dad who seems to do what he can." Faith sat down next to Bosco. "I don't like it either, but we can't do anything."

"There has to be something."

"I love that you care so much," Faith whispered. "This is the side of you that I love."

"Really now?"

"Really." Faith inched in and met her lips with Bosco's. 

"Ahem," a voice broke them out of their kiss.

"Ah man," Bosco said under his breath.

"I thought something was going on with you two."

"It's not what it looks like, Davis," Bosco said to the younger officer, Ty Davis.

"Oh, it looks like you two got something going."

"We want to keep it quiet," Faith said.

"My mouth's shut." Davis turned to his locker. "Just forgot something. You two better hurry though."

"Thanks." Faith got up.

"You think he'll tell?" Bosco asked as he watched Davis leave.

"Nah."

Bosco followed Faith to roll call. He had too much on his mind to worry about Davis letting it out that he and Faith were a couple. He wanted people to know. The only drawback would be that they more than likely wouldn't be able to continue to be partners. He could handle that as long as Faith was still in his life.

"What's so special about this place, Bosco?" Faith asked when Bosco pulled up to an apartment building.

"Huh?"

"I asked what is so special about this place. You always drive us past here."

"Just something that's in the past. It creeps up on me sometimes, that's all."

He pulled away from the apartment and the old memories. Tonight would be a bad night. This day every year was a bad night. Same thing every time. Except, Faith would be at his place. He prayed he wouldn't have one of those dreams that caused him to wake up sweating and crying.

After their shift ended Bosco and Faith went back to his place. Fred had the kids for the last few nights and it was their last night together for awhile. The whole night Bosco tried to keep his mind off of what would be tomorrow and all the memories that would come to him in his sleep. Sure enough, the dream came.

"Hey, Tina," little Maurice called out.

"Maurice," the little girl cried.

"What happened? Why is your face purple like that?"

"I asked what I was getting for my birthday and that's what Daddy gave me." Tina sat on the steps of the apartment building next to Maurice. "I heard your Mommy and Daddy fighting."

"They do that a lot. At least Dad didn't put Mikey and I in the closet this time. I want to hurt him as much as he hurts my Ma." He looked to the little girl. "I asked Mr. Donnelly yesterday if my ma and dad were loud. He just says, not as loud as Tina's dad is. I wish he would get off his fat butt and help us. No one believes me. Ma just says its an accident."

"My mom says the same thing. I swear I'll never be like my parents."

"Me too." 

"I have to go. I'll come by when your dad leaves. I know he doesn't like it when I come by. Me being a girl and all." Tina stood up.

"You're my bestest friend, Tina."

"You're mine too, I'll always watch out for you. I promise. What else is being older good for?"

"You better go, your dad is gonna get mad." Maurice watched as she walked into the building. 

He wished he could help Tina, but his dad said it wasn't their business. Besides, he was only in third grade. What could he do? That night, he heard Tina's dad start up. His mom and dad were already asleep so he snuck out of his bed and went to the front door. Tina's cries filled the whole building. They were louder and more pleading. 

Maurice wanted to throw up. He couldn't handle her cries. It was too much. His mother had woken up and ushered him back to bed. There in the dark he prayed for Tina. Somewhere deep down he feared she wouldn't come out of this beating like she had all the others. He couldn't take it. Throwing his covers off he stormed out of the apartment and pounded on Tina's door.

"Go home, boy!" Tina's dad yelled.

"I want to see Tina." Maurice tried to stand tall and show no fear.

"Tina ain't coming to the door. Go on home, I'm sure your daddy would like to give ya beating for getting in my business."

"Not until I see Tina! TINA!" he yelled into the apartment.

Maurice gasped as Tina appeared. Her face bloody. Her body slouched. She came to the door hesitantly. He looked at her father with pure hatred and reached for Tina. 

"Now, go home."

"Tina? You ok?" Maurice ignored Tina's dad.

"Go home, Maurice. I'll be fine," Tina whispered. She turned to her dad then back to Maurice. She gave him the biggest hug she could. "Thanks, but you gotta go. Your dad's gonna get mad. We don't need two of us looking like crap." She pulled back.

"No! Stop hurting Tina!" He refused to let go of Tina.

"Boscorelli! Get out here!" 

"What's going on?" Maurice's dad came out into the hallway. "In the house now, Maurice."

"No!"

"Yes!" He grabbed his son's arm and yanked him into the house. 

"You don't understand," he cried as he was dragged into the house. He could hear Tina's dad begin and looked to his dad knowing he was going to get it.

"You don't understand. It's their business. Not yours!"

"He shouldn't hurt her like that. Neither should you!" Maurice screamed.

"Don't talk to me like that."

Next thing little Maurice was curled up in his bed trying to block out the pain from the slight beating he got. It wasn't as bad as most, mainly in part to the fact that his mom had intervened and had taken a blow or two in his place. He could feel his mom gently wake him.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you."

"What Ma?" he asked groggily.

"Last night, I mean this morning. It's just that, Tina she ah . . .," she stopped. 

"No." Maurice tried to hold in his tears.

"Little Tina, she ah died last night."

~Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late~

"Why didn't anyone help her!? Dad wouldn't. No one would help her!" He screamed.

Bosco jolted out of his sleep. The sweat dripped down his face and soaked his shirt. He couldn't breath and there were hot tears streaming down his face. Faith was at his side trying to talk to him, but he wasn't hearing. All he could hear were his mom's words all those years ago.

"Bosco?" Faith pulled his face towards her. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry I woke you." He tried to move from her.

"Talk to me."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning."

"I gotta go somewhere." He jumped out of bed and rushed to shower. When he was done he turned to Faith. "I gotta go."

"Can I come with you?" She straightened her shirt.

"It's personal." He walked to the door. 

"If we are in the kind of relationship that we are, I think you should let me in. I want to help you."

"Fine." Bosco opened the door and waited for Faith to follow. She had woken up before he had and was ready before he had woke from his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Concrete Angel Part 3

Disclaimer: Just for fun, not a profit. Don't sue.

Authors Note: Sorry if you all thought I dropped off the face of the Earth. It felt like it though. I've been home for the past few weeks and unable to use a computer. Next week I'll be back at my own place with my computer so there shouldn't be huge delays in me posting. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed this the chapter. It means so much! 

Feedback: Please? I don't like to beg but will if I have to. Please (I'm making the pouty look that always used to get me what I wanted). Hehe, ok seriously though, I'd love feedback :)

Takes place the same day Part 2 ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Concrete Angel Part 3

The ride was silent. Bosco stopped at a corner florist and bought some lilies. They got in the car and headed out again. He stopped out in front of an old cemetery. Faith grabbed his hand as they walked through the gates. He stopped in front of a stone near a large tree.

"Bosco?"

"This is Tina." He motioned to the stone. "I brought you some more lilies. Looks like I need to clean this up a bit." He bent down and started to clean off the stone and the surrounding area. "Don't worry, I'll stop by and make another mark." He sat down in front of the stone. 

"Bosco?"

"Sorry." He looked up at Faith. "You wanted to come. This is what I do. I talk to her. I know she can hear me." He ran his hand over the name. "This is my friend Faith. For once you got someone other than myself here to see you. Your dad died a few months back. I'm sure he's rotting in hell. You like the new stone? I couldn't bring myself to come here the day they brought it. I hope you like it. The last one some punk kids trashed along with some others. I wanted to bust their heads in.

"Last year when I went to make your mark Mr. Donnelly came out. Still fat as ever. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I still want to make him feel what we felt. He should have helped. Well, along with half the apartment building. I tried. I really did try." Bosco stood up and wiped some tears away. "I gotta go. I told you were my best friend and I meant it. Just like I know you'll always watch out for me."

Bosco waited for Faith to get up before walking back to his car. He felt her reach for his hand once more. It was comforting. He tried to move to his car, but he couldn't move. Tina was alone again. Every time he left, she was alone. All alone. He was the only left to remember her.

~ A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot"

"What's this mark you have to make?" Faith asked.

"Let's go," Bosco said as he walked away. He got in the car and they arrived at the same apartment building they were at the day before. He got out and walked to the steps. "This place is so special because Tina and I grew up here. She was born and she died here."

"Who was she?"

"My best friend." Bosco opened the main door and held it open for Faith. He walked down a long hallway and down some steps. "On her birthday and mine we would make a mark on the wall down in laundry room. I make hers now." He stopped when he reached the wall. Two names were carved in the wall. Maurice and Tina.

"Hey!" a voice called.

"Yeah?" Bosco turned to the voice. He had his Swiss army knife to the wood.

"So it's you who has been doing that. I've been wondering all these years." An old fat man leaned against the door. "You knew those kids or something?"

"Something." Bosco finished the mark.

"Shame what happened to the girl. Her friend was never the same after that. Poor boy. Used to sit across from her place and watch the door."

"You look the same Mr. Donnelly. Surprised you still live here." Bosco ran his hand over the marks.

"Grew up here. Like it enough," he said.

"How do you live with yourself?" 

"Beg your pardon?"

"How do you live with yourself knowing you could have prevented what happened to Tina. What would happen to me and Mikey and my Ma? You knew. You just didn't care." Bosco got closer to the fat man.

"Bosco, calm down."

"Not now Faith."

"Little Maurice Boscorelli? I'll be damned," he said softly. "Guess you ain't so little now, are you?"

"No." Bosco closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. "You still ignoring the things that go on under your nose?"

"It wasn't my place to do anything. Your pop and hers had their ways of raising kids. Who was I to step in?"

"We couldn't do anything! Tina couldn't do anything. You could have stopped it. That night, you heard. You saw her." Bosco's temper was shining through.

"I know. I should have done something, I regret that. I thought he was done when you knocked on the door. I'm sorry. It's in the past now. It can't be changed." Mr. Donnelly stepped as far away from Bosco as he could.

"I've wished so many times that you would do something. Then somewhere along the line, I wished you would hurt as much as we did. Now, looking at you I just don't care. You have to live with it," he said as he turned to leave. "Let's go."

Bosco walked away with Faith following. He reached the driver's side door when he suddenly stopped. He stared at the front steps and for a moment he could have sworn he heard Tina. It was all in his mind. He wanted to see the face he hadn't seen since he was a boy. Tears streamed down his face.

"I'll drive," Faith said.

He didn't say a word. Walking to the other side he refused to take his eyes off the steps. He finally made himself get in the car. It was hitting him harder than most years. You would think that after all the time that had gone by he wouldn't feel it as much. The pain in his heart was just as bad as when he found out his best friend had died. No, she didn't die. She was killed, by her own father and no one seemed to care.

"Bosco, we're at your place." Faith opened her door then walked to Bosco's. She had to practically drag him out.

"This isn't happening." 

"What?"

"Me, being like this. It can't be happening." He opened his apartment door. "I can't be that kid. I can't go back to what I was when she died."

"You're scaring me." Faith pulled him towards her making him look at her.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. It's just I don't know why I'm feeling like this again. I got over the pain. It used to be that I just missed her. What I'm feeling now, it's like I'm eight all over again."

"Tell me about it then."

"You'll think I was a nut job." He noticed she nodded her head no. "Fine. Tina's dad beat her just as much as my dad beat my Ma and me. The night before her birthday I heard him yelling at her and her crying. I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she wouldn't be ok after this one. I pounded on their door, determined to stop him. I made a scene until I got to see Tina. I wanted to kill her dad when I saw her." He held back a sob.

"It's ok, Bosco. Cry if you have to."

"It's just that she looked so broken. Her blonde hair . . . she loved her hair. . . she used to pride herself on how shiny and long it was. Anyway, her hair was all matted and smeared with red. I thought how she'd try to joke about it the next morning. Then I saw her bruised eye. I couldn't see the blue eyes that used to sparkle when she laughed. They were dead. Tina gave me a hug and told me to go home. I didn't want to let her go. My dad finally came out and dragged me home. That night I could hear Tina's cries mixed in with my own as my dad punished me for getting into their business." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Faith whispered. Her own eyes were welling up with tears as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"The next day, I found out her dad had beat her to death. I ran to her apartment, ripping the police tape off the door. I called her name. I couldn't believe she had left me. I didn't want to believe she was dead. Death meant she'd never come back. I locked myself in her room. My parents thought I went to school that day. I spent the whole day curled up in her bed. No one found me until the police came back and found me in her room." Bosco couldn't hold the tears anymore and gave in. "I . . . I didn't talk to anyone. Not for weeks. Dad even tried beating me into talking. I was so mad. Mad at the world. Mad at myself. I knew it was my fault. I made her dad even more mad."

"Bosco, you were eight. You were just trying to help your friend. It wasn't your fault. Is that what you believed?"

"Yes. It's true. It was just as much my fault as anyone else's. I should have told someone about her dad. About my own. Even after the fact, I kept my mouth shut. The police tried talking to me. I wouldn't talk. They wanted to do something after the fact. No one wanted to do it before. It took her dying for them to get off their asses. For me to see just how serious it was. You don't know Faith. It kills me inside. I let my dad beat on my family because I was scared that if I tried anything he would kill me like Tina's dad did."

"Stop blaming yourself. You were a kid. Your dad should have been protecting you, not hurting you. It wasn't your job to be the head of the family, the protector. You were supposed to be a kid. You and Tina were supposed to have fun riding bikes, playing tag, whatever. It's not your fault what happened to you and Tina. Believe that. Please." Faith pulled him to a hug. "Please believe that."

"I want to, it's just . . .," he trailed off.

"Then just believe it. God, why didn't you talk to anyone about this before?"

"How could I? I didn't let anyone close enough to me before you. You are the only one I could ever tell." He pulled back. Bosco rubbed at his eyes. "I feel like a chick or something bawling like that. I'm gonna go wash my face."

"Bosco," Faith started.

"I'll be a second."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith watched him leave the room. Not once had he ever showed this much emotion to her. Her heart broke as he relayed that part of his childhood. She would do anything to have changed his childhood. How could she understand what he went through. She never got beat and she never lost a best friend at such a young age. 

"We gotta get ready for work," she called to him.

"We actually going to go in together today? Or do I have let you out around the corner?" he joked. He was now standing in the living room.

"Funny. Look, soon. We can be open about us, soon. It's just you know that once Swersky finds out we can't be partnered anymore. I don't want a new partner just yet. I like my current partner."

"Yeah? What do you like about him?" Bosco pulled her to him.

"Oh, his lack of tact. The way he runs his mouth, the way he can be a complete jerk one moment but then the sweetest guy in the next."

"That doesn't sound like your partner."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't you?" she chuckled a bit. "I'll try again. I like the way he tries to hide the fact that he's watching me when I sleep."

"I do not."

"I'm not done. I like, no I love the way he protects me. Mostly I love that he loves me."

"Yeah, I got this partner too. She's about the best anyone could ask for." He looked into her eyes. "I love everything about you Faith. I even love that you push me so hard to open up. It just shows you care."

"Like I said, I don't want a new partner just yet." She smiled. Then his lips brushed across hers. "I'm here for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith and Bosco were driving around their sector that same day. Bosco was feeling down because of what the day meant. Faith was doing her best to cheer him up. He didn't know why it hit him so hard this year more than others. Something had to trigger his reaction. It wasn't like it didn't hurt to remember the day his best friend died all those other years, it was just as time went by the pain lessened.

"Meg reminds me of Tina," he said out of nowhere.

"How so?" 

"Dunno. Same hair and eyes."

"That all?"

"I hope so," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Forget I brought it up." Bosco turned his attention back to the road. He was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you think . . . ah, never mind."

"No, what were you going to ask?" Faith questioned.

"Do you think maybe Meg's dad abuses her? I mean it's probably just me being paranoid or whatever."

"You serious? He wouldn't be dumb enough to beat his daughter with a cop living next door. Do you have some kind of proof that made you think this?"

"My gut is telling me this guy is no different than my pop and Tina's. Like I said though, it's probably nothing." He took a deep breath. "Like you said, he can't be that dumb and there hasn't been anything to really make me suspect."

Bosco turned down the street and began to drive them away from their sector. Faith didn't question him. They drove in silence. He just had to make sure. He would just ask a few simple questions then get confirmation that he was wrong. That was all then they could get back to work and maybe the feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away.

"Boz, why are we at your place?" Faith finally questioned.

"I need to do something. Call us out of service or whatever." He jumped out of the car, leaving Faith behind. Bosco found himself at Meg's door. He knocked and a young girl answered.

"I didn't call the police. Got the wrong place."

"No, I live across the hall. I need to talk to Meg. You must be her sitter. It was irresponsible of you to leave before I got home to watch Meg. Something could have happened." Bosco felt stupid talking about responsibility, but he was still mad about what the girl had done.

"She's a smart kid, locks the doors, knows how to call for help if she needs it," Carly said. "Meg, your friend the cop is here," she yelled.

"Thanks," Bosco sighed.

"Yeah, no problem." She turned and walked away.

"Mr. Bosco." Meg appeared in the doorway. "Wow, I've never seen you in your uniform. It's pretty cool."

"You think?" He smiled. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in trouble or anything, am I?"

"No, nothing like that. Can we go in and talk?" 

"Carly has someone over she's studying with or something. I've been in my room. I'm trying to stay out of their way." Meg walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"You know that you can tell me anything, right? Anything at all." Bosco sat down next to her door.

"Like what?" Meg sat down next to him.

"Anything." He looked down at his hands. 

"Do you ever shoot people with your gun?" she asked.

"I try not to use it. If I have to, I will. Haven't had to yet." He patted the gun. 

"Are there people you'd like to shoot?"

"Meg?" he questioned, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry. I just mean I know it's wrong to hurt someone. But if you could?"

"No, I don't think I'd actually shoot someone. Thinking about it maybe. You do know that no one has the right to hurt someone else? It's wrong."

"What do you know about it?"

"More than I should," Bosco said. He cringed inward. He was afraid this conversation would go this way. He wanted his fears to just be paranoia, not confirmed. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My dad used to hit on my ma and me. It was wrong of him. We didn't deserve it. He might have loved us, but he was hurting us more." He wanted to throw up at the mention that his father might have loved him and his mom. A man who loves his family doesn't beat up on them, he thought.

"I'm sorry. Look, I gotta go." She jumped up then wrapped her arms around him. "I wish you were my daddy," she whispered before running into the house.

Bosco sat there on the floor until he heard Faith's footsteps. She pulled him up gently. He was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. How could he not have seen? A little girl was being abused right across the hall and he did nothing. Well, he swore that would change.

"I called in. Might as well take our lunch here." Faith walked to Bosco's door. "What happened?"

"I think, no I know that Meg's dad has been beating her. I just need proof." He fumbled with his keys and opened the door.

"That's why we came here? So you could ask her?" She sat down at the table.

"Yep. She didn't come out and say it, but I know." He opened his fridge and pulled out some lunch meat. "It's more than the hair and eyes that remind me so much of Tina. It's the look in her eyes. The fear. I know that look more than I want to."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Call Social Services? I don't know. I really don't know." He made two sandwiches. "She said she wished I was her dad. Can you imagine that?"

"It's sweet . . . and sad. Why don't we eat then go back to the station house and see if maybe Lieu has some suggestions."

"Yeah, I guess."

That night after their shift Bosco sat in his apartment alone nursing a beer. He and Faith talked to Lt. Swersky and he told him that the right thing to do would be to call Social Services. Which he did. Waste of time, he thought. The lady on the phone said they'd look into it. Bosco was afraid by the time they got to it it would be too late. He couldn't sit back and let Meg be handed the same fate Tina got .

"Yeah?" he barked into the phone that had caused an annoying ringing and brought him out of his thoughts.

"I love you too."

"Faith, sorry," he softened.

"Charlie and Em are asleep. Wanna come over? Thought you might not want to be alone."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay here. Just keep an eye on things."

"Yeah, ok. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Love ya too. Bye."

And that's how it was every night for the next week. Bosco refused to leave his apartment at night. He felt it was his duty to be there if Meg needed him. If he was there, maybe her dad wouldn't do anything. As much as he wanted to hurt the man, he knew it wouldn't solve things. Everyday he'd get up in time to greet Meg before she'd leave for school then he'd go back to bed, relieved that she showed no signs of abuse. That didn't mean it wasn't going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yeah, I know the ending lacks the whole cliffhanger, edge of your seat kinda feel. Just wanted to set things up for the next part. 


	4. Chapter 4

Concrete Angel Part 4

Author's Note: I meant to post this on Monday, but I was busy moving back into my place. Then I was going to do it yesterday but I had class and then my roommate and I dyed my hair. I know I promised some people that I'd have a new chapter up by Monday, so I'm sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I hope ya'll are still reading.

Feedback: Do I really have to ask? Pretty please??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is going to be hell," Bosco groaned as he sipped at his coffee.

"Tell me about it. It's bad enough pulling a double, but the graveyard shift? I can't wait until this is over and we can sleep." Faith threw her empty cup into a garbage can as they made their way back to the car.

"Let's see, its 2 am and there is no action. I thought we'd at least have a few drunks to harass," he said flatly.

"You could have made some snide remarks to that homeless man back there. That always puts ya in a good mood."

"Funny, Faith. Besides, he was sleeping," he joked. "Speaking of sleep. Wanna crash at my place?"

"You still afraid of not being there? Social Services didn't think anything was wrong. That's what they said when you called yesterday."

"And they thought her name was Lisa. That woman was incompetent. Didn't even remember the name of the child who she is supposed to protect. I don't get it. Don't they see?"

"Maybe nothing is going on."

"Not you too, Faith. I already told you."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to save Tina all over again, but with a different girl?" 

"Damnit Faith. I'm not crazy! I've been through it myself. I know the lies you make so no one will find out. I know. You don't know." He threw open the driver's side door.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I don't understand. All I do know is that if you believe in it this strongly then I am behind you all the way."

"Thanks Faith."

Bosco smiled at his partner. She always stood by him. Even when he was acting stupid she was there. He couldn't wait for the shift to end and for him to be in his bed with Faith by his side. All he had to do was hold on for a few more tiresome hours. Just a little longer and they could be in his bed fast asleep, or not. He smiled once more at that thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg crept through the hall to her front door. She was being careful not to wake her father who was sound asleep on the couch. Her body ached with all kinds of pain. She didn't mean to make her dad mad. All she did was drop a dish and it broke. How was she to know it used to be her grandmother's good china. She peeked out the hole. The package of cookies she had made for Mr. Bosco were still on his doorstep. 

She let a few tears roll down her face. She had left that there before her dad got home from work. It was just meant as a thank you for him letting her watch cartoons the day before. Now, it served as her way of knowing when he got home. Obviously her dad just didn't care anymore. That or he knew what car was Mr. Bosco's and knew he wasn't home.

Meg prayed he would come home soon. Maybe she could make up a lie about another fight or a fall down the stairs. She just needed the pain to go away. Last time her dad had beat her this bad she was in the hospital for a few days. Of course he said it was a schoolyard fight. People were so clueless. All Meg knew was that the pain was unbearable and that she needed to go to the hospital. Who knew when her dad would wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm beat," Faith moaned as she dropped onto the bed.

"I hear ya." Bosco kicked his shoes off. 

"It was sweet of Meg to leave you those cookies."

"Yeah, it was." Bosco yawned and snuggled up to Faith. It didn't take long for the two to nod off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's home," she squealed a little too loud.

"Keep it down, I'm sleeping."

"Sorry." Meg slowly walked to her room. On her way there she wobbled a little due to the pain and knocked into a bookshelf. A few books fell and a fish statue fell. 

"MEGAN JANINE HARGROVE!" his voice boomed.

"It was accident. I swear." She backed away as he got off the couch. He only used her full name when he was really mad.

"You were the accident little girl!" He lifted his hand and it came down with a powerful force.

"No! I'm sorry daddy!"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down. We don't want the neighbors to hear." He grabbed her by the hair.

"Mr. Bosco will. He said it's wrong for you to hurt me! Stop hurting me daddy!" She cried as he slapped her then threw her in the wall.

"He did? What does he know?"

"His daddy was just like you," she spat. "I wish he was my dad, not you."

"What did you say? You little brat!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco was slowly waking up. There was a noise in the distance but he wasn't sure what it was. He was so tired from the double he and Faith had just pulled that he allowed himself to go back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't mean that. I give you all I have, and you still sass me? I am your one and only father!"

"All you do is hurt me. Mr. Bosco never hurts me." She cowered in the corner.

"That so? If he's your hero, where is he now? Oh that's right. You know better than to let people know." He dragged Meg out of her corner.

"Help me!" she cried.

"Don't you yell out! No one will help you."

"HELP!" she screamed louder.

"Shut up!"

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" she screamed in between blows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meg?" Bosco threw off his covers only to find Faith doing the same. He heard blood curdling screams and that sent a chill down his spine. Grabbing his gun he headed out the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Faith was at his side with her gun. 

"HELP!"

"I'll kill you, shut up!"

One last scream was heard before Bosco pounded on the door. When no one answered it he pushed his weight into it. Some of the other neighbors began to gather. He took one look at the them then continued to pound his body into the door. The dead bolt was preventing him from opening it. 

"You, call 9-11." He pointed to an old lady. "You, get me the landlord. NOW!" Bosco slammed into the door. "Open this door you bastard!"

"Mind your own business!" Meg's dad called from the other side.

"This is my business! Open the door before I break it down!"

"Sir! Open the door," Faith said more calmly than Bosco.

"What's going on here?" an old man appeared.

"I need the keys to this apartment." Bosco flashed his badge.

"Ok." The man fumbled with a big set of keys until he came across the right ones. "There you go."

"Stand back," Faith said.

Bosco threw open the door and entered with his gun drawn. He found Meg's dad over her body kicking at it. He charged at him and knocked him down. He continued to fight with the man until he was on top with the gun pressed to his forehead. He glanced over at Meg. 

"I swear I could kill you."

"Bosco, don't." Faith pulled him off of Meg's dad. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the man. "She's needs help, quick."

"Meg?"   
"Mr. Bosco? I called for help this time." She coughed violently. "You came. I knew you'd come."

"Damn brat. I'm your father! Not him!"

Within seconds Bosco was on the man kicking him and punching him. Once again Faith had to pull him off. Bosco knelt down to Meg and held her hand. He knew it would be quicker if he drove her to the hospital than if they waited for an ambulance.

"We're taking her, Faith. It's quicker." He scooped her up and ran out the door. He waited until Faith got in then placed Meg on her lap. He was driving like a mad man. He rounded a corner and realized he had driven them to Mercy. He never really noticed that was the closet hospital to his house. He stopped his car and ran out to get Meg from Faith.

"I need help!" he called out as he entered the hospital.

"What's wrong?"

"My neighbor. Her father beat her." Bosco held her like she would break at any moment. "I couldn't wait for an ambulance."

"We'll take it from here," a doctor said. "What's her name?"

"Meg. Her name is Meg."

"If you could stay here, I'll send a nurse over to get more information from you," the doctor called as he walked away.

"Bosco? Yokas?" Nurse Proctor walked up to the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"That little girl is my neighbor. Her bastard of a father beat her." Bosco started to walk to the room Meg was in. "She gonna be ok?"

"Why don't you two wait in the lounge, I'll come get you when the doctor can tell you more."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. "It's 10 am. Didn't even realize it. It looked like there was some dried blood on her. Wonder how long he used her as a punching bag." Bosco opened the door to the lounge.

"She'll pull through." Faith sat down next to Bosco. "She has to."

They sat in silence. Faith held his hand and watched the clock. Bosco just stared at his shoes. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. If he hadn't agreed to take on a double shift then he would have been home for Meg. He let her down. Now she was paying for it.

"Excuse me? Are you the ones who brought in Megan Hargrove?" A young woman walked in. "I'm Lauren Sellers, Child Services. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You people sure respond fast when someone lands in the hospital. Where were you before?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand. I just got assigned to this case, so I'm not acquainted with it. All I know is that a child has been abused and your neighbors say it's been going on a long while. They said that tonight you and a woman entered the apartment. The police brought her father here for minor injuries. Now, what I want to know is why you didn't come to us sooner.

"I did. Numerous time. The stupid woman didn't know how to do her job. I had no proof, not until tonight. So don't talk to me like I sat back and did nothing. Had that Mitchell lady . . .," he trailed off once he saw the look on Miss Sellers face.

"Cady Mitchell was relieved of her duties for negligence. Should have been tossed in jail if you ask me. I apologize. Can you just give me your account of what happened?"

"Faith and I heard her crying and his yelling. I got the landlord to open the door. We stopped him and brought her here." Bosco dropped his head. It was a few minutes before he looked up and spoke again. "If that woman had just done her job . . . ."

"Officer Boscorelli, I can give you my word that I will do what is best for Meg. I'm not like Cady Mitchell. I will see to it that she is protected," Miss Sellers said.

He believed her. Something in her eyes told him she would make sure Meg was protected. That's all he needed to trust her. It was like a gut feeling telling him that she was different than the Mitchell lady who ignored the obvious. Lauren Sellers was what Meg had needed all along. She was what a social worker was supposed to be. And he gathered all that from a few minutes of conversation and looking at her face? Man, he was starting to change.

"What's going to happen to Meg?" Bosco questioned.

"Once she's out of the hospital we'll place her in a foster home pending any court decisions."

"What would the chance of me being able to take her?" Bosco looked at Miss Sellers.

"You mean foster care or adoption?" She took the file folder in her hand and shifted it under her arm. 

"Bosco . . .," Faith started.

"Meg . . . she ah . . . she's changed me. I can't explain it really. I'm not usually the sappy type. But, ever since the day I met that little girl all I wanted to do was keep her safe. She has this way about her. It's like we connected. She always said I was the big brother she never had. Once she even said she wished I were her dad. I've always thought that if I have a daughter I'd want her to be like Meg. I think I finally realized I don't want a daughter like Meg. I want Meg to be my daughter," he said. When he was finished he looked at Faith then down to the ground.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It would be tough. Why don't we take this one day at a time. It's clearly obvious you care about this child. I'm going to inform the doctors you and your wife . . . ," she started.

"I'm his partner. Officer Faith Yokas," Faith corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let the doctors know that you and your partner are to be notified and permitted to see Meg."

"Thank you," Bosco and Faith said at the same time.

"I'm going to go and catch up on this file. There's a police officer who needs to speak to you." Miss Sellers smiled then left.

Bosco watched the woman leave. He never told Faith he ever considered wanting to be Meg's father because up until now she had one. But now he swore to himself that Meg wouldn't have to endure more abuse. It was his job and his duty to keep her safe. And he would. More than that there was the need inside himself to give her the life she deserved.

"Officer Boscorelli?" an older police officer entered the room. "Miss Sellers said she was through and I could question you now."

"You arrest the bastard? I would have love to do it myself but we didn't have time."

"Yeah, my partner is with him now. You give him those bruises and cuts?" 

"He struggled. We fought. I wasn't about to let him get near her again."

"Hey, I don't care what you did to him. We checked the apartment out. Bloody towels in the bathroom. Beer bottles scattered. The man admitted to it. Even said she needed to learn her place in life." The officer turned to Faith. "You a cop too? Witnesses said a man and a woman both had guns."

"Yeah, Faith Yokas. We're both from the 55."

"That little girl was lucky you two were there." He shifted his feet then looked at Faith and Bosco. "I have an apartment building full of witnesses, a perp who wouldn't shut up and you two. He's going away. I'll be sure of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Concrete Angel Part 5

Note: Hey, wow. We're up and running again? Now, it's not really my fault for the delay in updating. Hehe. Excuses Excuses. Anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It means so much that you take the time you share your thoughts with me. You're all the greatest.

Feedback: Very much appreciated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith felt dizzy as Bosco paced back and forth. The two officers who had brought in Meg's dad left an hour ago. The doctor had come in and said they were taking her up to surgery to stop some internal bleeding. They had moved from the lounge in the ER to the waiting room in the OR. 

"We do have today off, right?" Bosco asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, we do. Want a coffee or something?"

"No thanks."

"I need some. I'll be back." Faith smiled weakly then turned to leave.

She was surprised at how Bosco was reacting to the whole situation. Meg had been stabilized while in the ER for a few hours she started having a seizure or something Faith wasn't sure. Next thing they knew she was being rushed to the OR. It was all so sad and stupid. A little girl shouldn't be on an operating table fighting for her life because the man who was supposed to protect her beat her. It made Faith sick.

She didn't make it her coffee. Instead she ran straight to the bathroom. Images of Meg on the floor flashed through her mind. Then she started to imagine her own daughter Emily. She leaned her against the bathroom stall and allowed her tears to fall. Thank you god Emily has a loving father who would never hurt her, Faith thought.

"Ma'am? You alright?" an nurse questioned. 

"Yeah, sorry." Faith slowly got up and walked to the sink. After washing her face she made her way back upstairs to the OR completely forgetting about her coffee. She quickened her pace when she saw Bosco talking to a doctor.

"She's out of surgery now. We'll have her in recovery for awhile. You won't be able to see her until we move her to her own room." He took off his glasses. "It's nice to know that little girl has someone looking out for her," the doctor said.

"How bad is she?" Faith asked.

"She had a ruptured spleen and a broken rib. The broken rib caused the internal bleeding. From my end, she'll recover. I'm just the surgeon. Her primary doctor is with her now. Dr. Kost is a great doctor. I can tell you that her leg was set in a cast. A few fingers on her right hand were broken as well," he said. "Why don't you two go home and come back in a few hours. You'll be able to see her then."

"I'm staying," Bosco stated.

"Go home, get cleaned up and then you can stay all you want. You two look like you could use some sleep as well."

"Here's his cell phone number. Call us if there are any changes." Faith grabbed Bosco's arm and began to pull him away. "We look like crap. You don't want to scare her, do ya?"

"No."

"Come on then. We'll shower, eat something then come back."

Bosco and Faith were at the hospital no more than two hours after they left. Faith knew he was concerned but she was starting to question Bosco's motives. Sure, she was worried about the little girl, but he was consumed with it. Faith had to basically force him to eat and change. His mind seemed somewhere else. Her heart broke for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still don't get it Faith," Bosco said while they were waiting to see Meg.

"Get what?"

"What makes a man hurt the one person he is supposed to love unconditionally. I don't get it. I'll never understand it."

"No, you probably won't. I wish I could help you with that, but . . . ," she trailed off. "You grew attached to Meg?"

"Yeah."

"I can see how. Sweet, loving kid. Just from the few times I saw her, I could tell she cared about you. I suppose she saw you as the father she should have had." Faith placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If she was my daughter, I wouldn't lay a hand on her. Not even to spank her. Nothing. She would be treated like a princess," Bosco admitted.

"I know, Bosco. I know."

"Faith? Bosco? Proctor said you were here," Davis approached them. 

"What are you doing here?" Faith questioned.

"Drunk and disorderly smashed a beer bottle on Sully's head. He just needs a few stitches. Proctor said you two were here, so I thought I'd see what was up."

"A friend is sick," Bosco said looking up at Ty.

"Sorry to hear that man. If you need anything . . .," he began.

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do."

"If you think of anything, let me know. Oh, and I'm still not knowing about you two." He winked.

"Thanks, Ty."

"No problem. I better get back to Sully. He was being a big baby about the whole thing. He says I ducked and that's why he got hit. To be honest, I wasn't even near him," Ty laughed.

"Just get him some donuts and he'll be good as new," Bosco joked as Davis walked away.

"Officers? I'm Dr. Kost." A short red headed woman appeared. "I'm Meg's doctor."

"Can we see her now?" Bosco jumped up.

"Yes, you may." She smiled. "I hear you two are hard to convince to go home. Personally I think if Meg feels safe around you and calm then you can stay all you want."

Bosco felt his heart jump as they entered Meg's room. She seemed to get lost in the bed. Her blonde hair fell on the pillow and her face. Her right hand was propped up with a pillow and had a pink cast on it. Her right leg was propped up as well. She was hooked up to so many machined that Bosco was afraid to go near for fear he'd bump one and hurt her more.

"She's sleeping. The pain medication will make her sleepy. She may wake up, but fall asleep soon after. You two can visit, but then I mean it, get some sleep. You'll do her no good if you're exhausted."

"Thank you doctor," Faith said.

Bosco slid a chair up next to Meg. He grabbed her uninjured hand and held it. He glanced over and saw Faith standing in the corner. They held eye contact for a few seconds then he broke it to look down at Meg. They sat there for about ten minutes before Bosco decided to talk to Meg.

"Meg? Munchkin? Can you wake up for me?" Bosco called out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg felt no pain. There should have pain. Then again she was standing in a field of flowers and she knew she shouldn't be. It was a dream. A dream and a lot of pain medication, she assumed. The most important thing: no pain.

"Meg?" a girl about her age called out.

"How'd you know my name?" Meg walked toward the girl.

"I'm your guardian angel."

"I'm dead then," she said sadly.

"No. It's not your time yet. Your time isn't for a long while. You'll outlive your dad and your mom."

"You're wrong. My mom is already dead."

"I know. She wants you to know she loves you." The girl handed Meg five flowers. "If you go back you'll have a new mom and dad along with a brother and sister. It won't happen right away, and not everyone will be together at first. But in time it will."

"I had a sister, I think. Mommy talked about her. Dad never did." Meg saw the girl start to back up. "I'll really have a new family?"

"Really. I've been looking out for you since you were born. Some things I couldn't stop. Like your dad. I brought Maurice into your life though. I knew he'd do the things I couldn't."

"Maurice?"

"Oh, Mr. Bosco to you. He's my best friend. Can you tell him that I've always looked out for him? That I always will?" The girl's eyes were watering.

"When?"

"As soon as you decide you want to go back."

"No one wants me there."

"Oh, Meg. That's not true. You have to believe in the one who has been there for you."

"Mr. Bosco?"

"Yeah. He needs you as much as you need him. Go back and you'll get the love you deserved."

"You sound much older than you look," Meg said.

"I am much older than I look. I'm older than Mr. Bosco actually. I just never got to grow up."

"You mean you died when you were that young?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get to look after you and Maurice. It's the best job I could ever have. Now go back. You need to."

"I won't forget you."

"You will forget me," she said sadly.

"What's your name?" Meg was starting to feel the pain and the field disappear.

"Tina."

Meg felt the pain course through her body. It wasn't as bad as earlier. Her hands felt enclosed. The one hand was covered in something hard and cold. The other was warm and soft. She heard his voice call to her. The field and the girl were now forgotten.

"Bosco, it's just the medicine. She'll wake up on her own."

"And I'll stay until she does," Bosco said. He saw Meg's eyes flutter open. "Meg?"

"Mr. Bosco?" She coughed. "You're here?" Her voice was scratchy.

"I had to see those blue eyes of yours. Besides, we had a date to watch those cartoons of yours."

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'd do anything for you."

Meg smiled brightly at Bosco. That's how her dad should have been. She wasn't stupid. She knew her dad was a bad man. He had been for a long time. The only thing Meg had that reminded her that at one time he actually cared for her were a few pictures of him holding her. He looked so happy. He had that look on his face that Mr. Bosco did. She hadn't seen the look on her dad's face in a long time.

"My dad isn't here is he?" She suddenly got afraid and her eyes were wide.

"No. You're ok. He can't hurt you," Bosco soothed.

She calmed down. Faith was standing behind Bosco looking on. Meg waved to her and smiled. Faith looked like she was tired. So did Mr. Bosco. She couldn't help but wonder if they had stayed there the whole time, however long that was.

"What's going to happen to me?" Meg questioned.

"I'm not too sure, but I . . . if you want . . . I could . . .," he tried to say.

"Meg, what he's trying to say is that if you want he'll try to see if he take care of you," Faith piped up.

"Like my new dad?"

"Would you like that?" Bosco asked.

"Very much so."

"I can guarantee anything Meg. I promise I will try my hardest."

"Thank you." Meg smiled. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I know you said he couldn't get near me, but . . .," she stopped.

"Sure."

"Bosco? Ty's here." Faith motioned to the door.

"I'll be right back." Bosco got up and left the room. "Yeah?"

"Some Detective came to the house asking about you. A lady from child services was with him." Ty shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"Swersky told 'em you suspected child abuse with your neighbor. Then the lady told Swersky she just found out you had filled out an application to be an adoptive parent. Swersky was speechless. I was too."

"Me three," Faith chimed in.

"I'm here to offer you two help."

"Why?" Bosco leaned against the door.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you and Faith haven't left this place all day. I thought I could maybe help you out. I can't stand it when kids are hurt."

"Hang on one second, Davis," Faith said. She turned to Bosco. "Application to adopt? What? When? Huh?" She looked at him intensely.

"Yeah, so? It was just an application. That has to be accepted first. Then I can start my home study."

"Oh, Bosco. Why haven't you mentioned it?"

"She had a dad. Now, I'd rather burn in hell before that man gets to hurt her again. I don't even know why I did it. I just did." Bosco admitted.

"Mr. Bosco?" Meg cried out.

"What's wrong?" Bosco ran through the doors followed by Faith and Davis.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Hey, Bosco. I can stay with her while you and Faith get some sleep." He jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" Meg looked at Ty. He seemed to tower over Bosco, but he had a friendly face.

"I'm Ty. I work with Faith and Bosco."

"He's ok then, if he's a cop," Meg said. 

Meg watched as Bosco exchanged looks with Faith. Then his gaze shifted back and forth between Meg and Ty. She was fine with Ty, as long as she wasn't alone. Mr. Bosco and Faith needed sleep. Ty could protect her. If he wasn't a good guy then he couldn't be a cop and Mr. Bosco wouldn't have let him in. What she couldn't figure out was why a complete stranger would offer to stay with her. 

"I can stay." Bosco took her hand.

"It's ok. I just don't want to be alone. Ty can keep me safe."

"You don't mind?" Faith asked Davis.

"I wouldn't offer if I did. Go. Sleep. You need it."

"You call me if anything happens." Bosco leaned down to look Meg in the eye. "Have him call if you need me."

"Ok. I'll be fine." Meg smiled as Faith pulled Bosco away. They said goodbye leaving it just Meg and Ty. "So, you're a cop too?"

"Yep."

"You are taller than Mr. Bosco, but he has more hair." Meg giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm also younger," Ty joked.

"Mr. Bosco and Faith better sleep. They need it."

"They'll sleep. Maybe you should too."

"I am sleepy." Meg reached for Ty's hand. "You promise not to leave until Mr. Bosco gets back?"

"Cross my heart."

"Can you tell me a story? I know I'm not a baby anymore, but it helps me to fall asleep."

"I can try." Ty pulled his seat up closer.

Meg closed her eyes and let only Ty's voice in. She imagined she was in the story he was telling. It wasn't one that she knew, so Meg figured he was making it up. The princess ran away from home and ran into some trouble. Then out of nowhere a knight on a white horse galloped in and saved her.

She was the princess and Mr. Bosco was the knight. She started to create a new story, a different version from the one Ty was telling. In her story, the knight took the princess home to his castle. Instead of falling in love, like in Ty's story, the knight adopted the princess and became her father. The knight showered the princess with love.


	6. Chapter 6

Concrete Angel Part 6

Note: As usual I don't own a darn thing but the non TW characters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. A big thanks to CCA for reading this before I posted, gave me a big confidence boost! Thanks!

Feedback: Please, Please, Pahhlease????? (in a whiny two year old voice)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty Davis shifted in his seat. It had been eight hours or so since Faith and Bosco left. Meg had quickly fallen asleep after the story. The one he made up as he went along. He couldn't explain his reasons for going back to the hospital. It wasn't like he was friends with Bosco and Faith. They were co-workers.

They were co-workers who he would lay his life down for, and he knew they would do the same. It was a brotherhood of sorts. He was also the only one who knew they were together. It was hard keeping something like that a secret. He knew all about that with Alex Taylor. 

Then that detective came to the house. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. But he had heard every word the detective and Sellers woman said. That's when he knew he had to go to the hospital to offer his help. Bosco was actually showing he was human after all.

"You are one lucky little girl," he whispered.

Ty gained a new respect for Bosco once he heard that he was interested in adopting Meg. Then hearing that he already started the application. He listened as Swersky told them of Bosco's attempt to help Meg through the correct channels. Then when that failed he protected her. What really tugged at Ty's heart was that Bosco wanted to take Meg in, but it would be next to impossible.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A woman in a white lab coat walked in.

"Uh, I'm ah . . .I work with Officers Boscorelli and Yokas. I made them go home and get some sleep. So I stayed." Davis extended his hand. "Ty Davis."

"I'm Meg's doctor. Dr. Kost. It's a good thing you got them to leave. Boscorelli watched her like a hawk. A hawk that needed sleep."

"That's Bosco for ya. He's stubborn."

"Visitors really shouldn't be here now." Dr. Kost check Meg's vitals.

"She doesn't want to be alone."

"I can understand that. Apparently she has no family. At least she's got three police officers who care." Dr. Kost turned to Davis. "You can stay. If anyone gives you a hard time have them call me."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Meg needs to feel safe and calm. You three do that for her."

Davis smiled as she left. He felt weird being thank. All he intended to do was help Bosco and Faith get some rest. Not once did he think it would actually help her. Now he knew he would help Meg in any way he could.

"Ty?"

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens." He smiled.

"You stayed." She smiled.

"Promised, and I never break a promise."

"Can you help me with something?"

"What?"

"I don't want my dad to be my dad anymore. I know he hurts me more than he loves me. My mom died two years ago. That's when it started. Dad's don't hurt their kids. They love them. They protect them. Mr. Bosco protects me." Meg closed her eyes tightly then opened them. They were pooling up with tears. "I've thought about this for a long time. Since the first time Mr. Bosco and I played hide and go seek . . . ," she stopped. "Why are you laughing?"

"Bosco. Bosco played hide and go seek?" Ty laughed.

"Yeah. First week we moved in. He was doing his laundry and I begged him. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip his mouth. "Now, I'm sorry I interrupted you. What were you thinking?"

"I want Mr. Bosco to be my new dad. If there is anything you can do to help me and him, will you do it?"

"The best I can."

"That's all I can ask for." Meg laughed suddenly.

"Now, what are you laughing at?"

"Just remembering how embarrassed Mr. Bosco was when the landlord found him hiding in a closet when we played. His face was all red and he was speechless. It was great."

"Bosco speechless? Wow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith dressed for work the next day. She and Bosco called off the day before but she really needed to get back to work. She tried her best to get Bosco to go in, but he refused. She just felt bad leaving him alone. He would be that night and the next because she had Emily and Charlie.

"Bosco still sick?" Sully questioned.

"I guess. I dunno," Faith lied. 

"Christopher was on a roll because both of you called off."

"Yeah, well when the kids get sick I need to be home."

"You better hurry up. You too, Davis," Sully said as he left.

"Thanks again for staying yesterday." Faith turned to Ty.

"You going after work?"

"Can't. I've got my kids tonight. I can't get Bosco to leave either. It's gonna break his heart when child services place Meg." Faith sat down.

"He really wants her, huh?"

"They both want it. I'm just afraid Bosco doesn't understand what being a parent is all about."

"He's not the only one who will have a broken heart. Meg . . . she really wants Bosco to be her dad."

"I just don't want either of them to get hurt."

"Then we should help them," Ty said seriously. "Don't you think it would help if they could see he was in a stable relationship? I mean why is it a secret anyway?"

"Why did you hide your relationship with Taylor?" Faith shot back.

"Wasn't my choice. She wanted the privacy."

"Same here."

That wasn't entirely true. She was worried that if they announced it then someone could come and destroy it. She needed Bosco in her life too much. She couldn't loose him too. In her mind keeping their relationship a secret protected it.

"I think it would help." Ty straightened his top.

"Yeah, probably." She got up. "You haven't told anyone?"

"No, but word gets around Faith. I mean people are going to find out."

"I know."

Faith was thinking about what Ty said later that night. After work she had called Bosco to see how Meg was. She didn't need to ask how he felt about telling people they were together. He wanted it from the beginning. The first people she wanted to tell were her kids.

Fred already knew. After his initial anger that lasted a month he accepted it. They agreed it would be best not to tell the kids right away. Two weeks ago Fred told her he wanted the kids to meet his new girlfriend. Maybe it was time Em and Charlie knew about Bosco.

The kids were fast asleep and she really didn't have the energy to tell them anyway. Tomorrow would be Saturday. She'd tell them about her and Bosco then. If they reacted well to that then Faith would see if they wanted to meet Meg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! I'm bored!" Emily cried from the living room.

"Me too," Charlie added.

Now would be a good time, she thought. It was only 11 in the morning and her kids were already complaining. Typical. She left the breakfast dishes in the sink and made her way to the kids.

"Kids, can we talk?"

"Sure, mom. What's up?" Emily sat up.

"What do you think of your dad's girlfriend?"

"Dana's nice."

"Yeah," Charlie added.

"I can so hate her if you want though. Say the word mom, and I can make her miserable," Emily said.

"Me too." Charlie jumped up.

"Don't hate her. Your dad deserves to be happy."

"You do too," Emily said.

"I am." She took a deep breath. "You two like Bosco, right?"

"Are you kidding mom? He's the greatest. It was so cool how he came with you to parents day. Stevie Slater thought he was cool because his dad was a lawyer. Everyone else thought it was cooler that my mom was a cop and they thought it was even cooler when Bosco and Dad demonstrated that self defense stuff. Dad didn't like that much, but he did volunteer." Charlie took a deep breath.

"Geez, Charlie. Breath," Emily teased. "Charlie's right, mom. Bosco is great. I mean, all the girls were so jealous when Bosco took me to that father/daughter dance when dad got sick and couldn't. I could tell he didn't really want to be there, but he did it anyway. You know that we like him, mom. Why ask?"

"I don't know." Faith put an arm around her children. "He cares about the two of you. How would you feel if I said Bosco and I are together?"

"You mean like Dad and Dana?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess if you and dad aren't getting back together. Bosco's never made you cry like dad," Emily said.

"So, you are ok with this?"

"This mean I get to have two dads?" Charlie asked.

"Let's not jump too far ahead." Faith smiled brightly at her children. If they hadn't been ok with her relationship with Bosco then she didn't know what she would do. Maybe things were looking up. "There's something else I wanted to ask." She took their silence as the go ahead. "Bosco has a friend in the hospital who's sick. I think she'd enjoy a visit from people her own age."

"Bosco has a friend our age? That's strange."

"She's his neighbor, Emily. Her name is Meg. She and Bosco sort of stuck to each other. She got hurt pretty badly and she has no one."

"That's sad," Charlie said. "She'll be ok if Bosco is with her. He told me he'd never let anything bad happen to us. The same probably goes for Meg."

"Would you two like to meet her?"

"Sure."

"Got nothing better to do." Emily got up and went to her room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have any twos?" Meg asked Bosco.

"Go fish."

"I think you're cheating," she joked.

"I do not cheat," he said in his defense. "I think it's impossible to cheat at go fish."

"No, it's possible." She grinned.

Bosco watched as Meg grabbed a card from the pile. It was their third game of go fish, and before that they played checkers. One of the nurses had been kind enough to bring them some games. Bosco wasn't sure if it had been a good thing or a bad thing, but the look on Meg's face made him realize that playing kiddy games was what Meg needed. She seemed to be in better spirits.

"How you feeling? Sleepy at all?"

"Nah. I slept all night. Are you sleepy?"

"I don't need sleep."

"Everyone needs sleep, Bosco."

He turned his head to find Faith in the doorway. Emily and Charlie were standing behind her holding a bag each. The two kids kept looking from Bosco to Meg.

"How are you doing, Meg?" Faith entered.

"Better."

"These are my kids. Emily and Charlie, meet Meg."

"Hi," the three said at the same time.

"Mom said the Dr. would have to say ok, but we brought you some apple pie." Charlie set his bag on the table.

"Thank you."

"That was Charlie's idea. I thought you might like something else. I had a friend who was in the hospital and she said all she wanted was a pair of comfy slippers and her CD player. I couldn't get you a CD player, but I did you get you the slippers." Emily pulled out a pair of fuzzy slippers. "I also thought it might get boring here. I brought you a sketch pad and some markers."

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem." Emily smiled then turned to Bosco. "Mom said you were dating. It's cool with me and Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Just don't make her cry." Emily grabbed a marker. "Can I decorate your cast?"

"I don't care."

"You kids hang out. Bosco and I will be in the hall."

Bosco followed Faith outside. She seemed nervous. Why would she be nervous? It was great that she told her kids about them. Maybe now they could be open about their relationship.

"What made you decide to finally tell them?"

"It's time." She leaned against the wall. "Can you promise me that nothing will come between us?"

"Faith . . . ," he began. "I've been in love with you for . . . a long time. I'm not letting you go now that I have you." Bosco leaned in.

"That's all I needed to hear." She pressed her lips against his. "Are you coming to work today?" Faith asked once they parted.

"I don't want to leaver her alone." He backed up and peered into the room.

"You have to come back sooner or later. Two more nights and we have off. Bosco, you can't live here."

"I know that. It's just . . . ," he trailed off. "You think she'll be fine if I'm not here?"

"Yes. A little lonely, but Meg knows you care about her."

"I'm doing this for you. I'm the best partner there is. I can't have you working with someone substandard." He laughed as he opened the door to Meg's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He rushed around his apartment trying to get ready for work Faith and her kids stayed until it was time for Faith and Bosco to leave so they could get ready for work. He had just enough time for a shower and a sandwich. Bosco opened his door only to see Miss Sellers shutting Megs.

"Hello," he said.

"Officer. Good afternoon. I was just picking up some things I thought Meg might want. I'm on my way to see her actually." She shifted a box in her arms.

"Need some help?"

"If you don't mind." She handed him the box and began to walk away. "Are you serious about wanting to be Meg's dad?"

"Very."

"Your application was approved. You will need to start the home study very soon. My fiance is a lawyer. He'd be willing to help you with any legal questions you may have. I'm positive Mr. Hargrove's parental rights will be revoked. I had talked my boss into letting Meg stay with you, but we found out some information that may prevent that."

"What?"

"Turns out Meg has a sister."

"Sister?" Bosco stopped at Miss Sellers car.

"Jayme Hargrove." She pulled a large file folder out. "Age 20. Resides in California, PA. Completing her Sophomore year at the local college. Spent two years in our foster care system when she was ten. There were abuse charges brought up on both parents, but after an investigation the judge gave custody to Mr. Hargrove when she was 12. Long story short, Jayme's mom got custody after some years of fighting and took her away."

"So the bastard probably beat her too?" Bosco shook his head. "Different moms?"

"Yes. Megan's mother had listed Jayme as the one to take custody of Meg if she was of age. Jayme is her only other relative." Miss Sellers put the file in her brief case.

"20 though. She's a kid herself."

"Yeah, well she's kid who refuses to talk to me. I called her and told her it was regarding her father. She hung up on me and won't return my calls. Maybe you could try."

"Do what?" Bosco asked.

"Explain to her what happened. Have her call me." She handed Bosco a small sheet of paper. "Here's her number."

"I'll try."

"Have a good day. Don't worry about Meg. I've planned to spend the evening with her." She smiled as she hoped in her tan Toyota Camry.

Bosco couldn't help but smile as she drove away. He stuffed the paper in his pocket. He'd call later. Right now he had to get to work. Faith would kill him if were late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She tossed her book bag on her bed then waltzed to the kitchen. She had just spent a fun and exciting Saturday after noon in the stuffy library. Two more weeks, though then she'd be done. She shuffled through the mail and grabbed the package from NYU. 

"Hey, girl. Jess and I are on our way to get a movie for tonight. Any suggestions?" A freckled face red head came in from down the hall. "Oh, NYU? What is it? Housing forms?"

"Probably. Don't worry though. You get the house all to yourself. Find any roomies? I can only keep from selling it if I have renters. I hate to sell my Grandma's house."

"No problem there. Jess is coming back." 

"Good." She poured a glass of water. "Get a funny movie, Rachel."

"You got it." Rachel walked down the hall. "Jess, let's go."

"Coming," a tall girl said as she emerged from her room. "Hey, Jay. That woman from New York keeps calling. Is she from NYU?"

"Yeah. Now, go. All the good movies go fast."

"Oh, please. The video store in town is a joke. In fact this whole town is a joke. Not even a McDonald's. What's the world coming to? We're going to Belle Vernon. We'll bring ya back some grub." Jess put out her hand. "Quarters for the toll?"

"Take the back way. I'm all out of quarters," she laughed as she pushed her roommates out of the house. She then walked to the answering machine and pressed play.

"Jayme? It's Lauren Sellers again. Please, I need to talk to you," the voice said.

"No, you want me to face him. I won't." Jayme walked back to her room.

She picked up a picture of her, her stepmom and little sister. Meg was only four then. A month after that picture her mother took her away from New York and her father. They moved to a small town in Pennsylvania to live with her grandmother. She was 16. A year later her mom committed suicide. 

When she was 18 her step mom died. That was the last time she heard from her dad and sister. They moved and she was unable to find them. And, if her life wasn't already one loss after another, just last year her grandmother passed away. She was left with her grandmothers house, but she couldn't bear to sell so she got two friends to move in and pay rent. Only now she could go to NYU like she always wanted.

"Oh, Megan. I hope he treats you better than he treated me. Damn near killed me once. Be safe little sister." Jayme ran a finger over Meg's face as a tear dropped onto the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

Concrete Angel Part 7

  
Thanks again to CCA for always letting me know how I'm doing with this story and all my others. I really need the boost in confidence. Thanks. 

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to post. Hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, I don't own a darn thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Meg has a sister?" Faith asked.

"Appears so. She lives somewhere in Pennsylvania. Ah . . . California."

"What is it? Pennsylvania or California?" Faith took a bite out of her pizza. 

"No, it is California, Pennsylvania. Never heard of it."

"Me either. You gonna call her?"

Bosco didn't answer at first. He held his cell phone in one hand and the paper with the number in the other. He didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that their father beat their little sister. 

"Bosco?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call her now." Bosco grinned at Faith. "Try not to chew so loud. I need to hear."

"Shut up." Faith slapped him playfully.

"Shh, it's ringing." 

"California Morgue," a giddy voice said.

"Excuse me?" Bosco was afraid he had dialed the wrong number.

"Jess, don't," another voice hissed.

"I was kidding. Damn place is as dead as a morgue though. I'm sorry sir. How may I help you?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I uh . . . I need to speak with Jayme Hargrove."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"California Morgue," Jess said into the phone.

"Jess, don't," Jayme hissed. She hated it when Jess pulled stupid stuff like that.

"Hey, Jay. It's some guy." She handed Jayme the phone.

"I'll take it in my room." Jayme got up and walked to her room. "This is Jayme."

"Yeah, I'm Officer Boscorelli with the NYPD. I'm calling about your sister Meg."

"Oh god," she gasped. "She's not . . . you know . . . she's not?"

Jayme's stomach dropped. A police officer from New York was calling about her sister. It couldn't be good. Maybe that was why that Sellers woman kept calling. Two years and no news. Now this.

"She's not dead."

"Thank god," she mumbled. "Tell me he didn't hurt her."

"Your father?"

"He did. Didn't he? Some woman kept calling. I thought it was just him. I haven't seen him in four years. I hate the man. If he hurt Meg, I'll kill him. I'll kill him like he tried to do to me, only I'll succeed."

Bosco took a deep breath. Bastard did beat on his older daughter. Now he really wished he could have done more harm. How was he going to tell her that her sister could have died?

"He beat her pretty badly."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Ma'am. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes he can. You don't know what it's like."

"I do."

"Yeah? Sure. It's your job to say that to make me open up or whatever. How bad is my sister?"

"She'll recover. Scared mostly. Does she know about you?" Bosco couldn't recall Meg ever mentioning a sister.

"Yes. I used to write to her and Erin would read her the letters," Jayme said. "I can't get to New York right away. I have finals. I'll . . .," she trailed off. "Know what? Forget it. I'm on the next plane. What hospital?"

"Angel of Mercy," Bosco said just before the connection went dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme silently thanked her mom and grandma for leaving her so much money. She never touched it unless she needed it. Right now she needed it. Erin even left her some money, but that belonged to Meg. It never felt right to her that Erin left her money.

"Need one of us to drive you?" Rachel asked.

"No. I'll just leave my car in overnight. I'll be back in a few days to finish classes."

"Good luck. Call us." Jess hugged her friend.

"Good luck? Jess!" Rachel hissed. "Your sister is fine. Just believe that. Let us know. Ok?"

"I will." Jayme jumped in her car and began her drive to the Pittsburgh airport. "Oh, I am so glad that stupid expressway is open."

She used to complain about the expressway because it upped the toll road price. It did cut the trip almost in half and she needed to cut time. She opened her glove box and pulled out her secret stash of quarters and was on her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The yellow taxi pulled up in front of Angel of Mercy at about 2 a.m.. Jayme paid the man then dragged her two bags out. Visiting hours were long over. That wouldn't stop her. Not when for the past two years she worried and looked for her baby sister. She struggled with her bags as she made her way the main desk.

"Miss, visiting hours are long over," a young man said.

"Look, I know that. I just found out my eight year old sister is here. I flew from Pittsburgh. Can you please let me go up and see her?" Jayme looked at the man for a few seconds. When he asked for the name Jayme nearly jumped. The moment he told her what room, Jayme was off.

"Miss . . .," a nurse began.

"I know visiting hours are over. I'm here to see my sister. Megan Hargrove."

"She's sleeping."

"I'm sure she is. Can I just stay here? I have no where to go. I just need to see her real quick."

"We've been bending the rules already, why not bend some more." The nurse began to walk. "You can't disturb her. Slip in for a second then out."

"Thank you."

Jayme looked at the nurse before going in. Without realizing it she held her breath. The little form on the bed was her baby sister. Meg was eight now, but the image she always had in her head was of the little four year following her every move.

"Oh, Meg. I prayed you'd never see the monster that he really is. Erin never knew. I should have told. This never would have happened if I weren't such a coward," Jayme whispered.

She stayed there watching Meg sleep. Her eyes were fixed on the rise and fall of her sister's chest. They were all the other had. That thought scared her to no end. She could barely manage her own life. There was no way she could manage Meg's as well. Jayme also knew that she'd die before Meg got carted off by complete strangers. She had been through that. There was no way Meg would experience it.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Slowly Jayme turned and left the room. There were two chairs pushed together with a blanket and pillow laying on top. Her two bags were next to it on the floor. She thanked the nurse then reached into her bag for her Psychology book. Studying always but her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco pulled into the parking lot around 10 a.m.. He didn't get much sleep that night, but then again he didn't expect to. His mind was plagued by so many things. He thought about his childhood friend Tina and how no one saved her. He thought about how much he had wanted to rescue Meg. Finally he thought about Jayme. 

He wondered what she had gone through. Had she suffered like Meg had? Was she screwed up like he was? Why hadn't Meg ever mentioned a sister? That one he couldn't figure out. 

"Morning," he said to the nurses as he walked to Meg's room.

"Officer Boscorelli?" Dr. Kost appeared. "There's someone in my office you may want to meet. According to the nurses she got here around 2 in the morning. I found her asleep in the chairs outside Meg's room when I got here. She's now in my office, still sleeping."

"Meg's sister?"

"Yes. Follow me."

He followed Dr. Kost to her office. They could hear Jayme's frantic voice before even opening the door. Dr. Kost flew open the door and they rushed in. Jayme was thrashing wildly about on the couch. Bosco watched, unable to move as kicked and squirmed. She seemed to be fighting someone off.

"Please, don't. No! Daddy! Don't let him. Daddy, don't leave me," she pleaded. "Please, no. You're hurting me. DADDY! Come back. Stop it. Stop hurting me!"

"Is she ok?" He finally managed to ask.

"Must be a nightmare." Dr. Kost approached Jayme. She sat in the chair next to the couch. "Jayme? Wake up. It's just a dream."

"Don't . . .stop touching me. Daddy come back. Help me Daddy!" Jayme screamed before waking up. She shot up and looked straight at Bosco. "Stay away from me. My daddy didn't mean it. Stay away."

"Jayme, you're safe." Dr. Kost reached out her hand. "This is Officer Boscorelli. No one here will hurt you."

"It was so real. It was like it was happening all over." Jayme tucked a piece of brown curly hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry I freaked out at you," Jayme said to Bosco.

"Yeah, no problem." He shifted his feet nervously.

"I hate to do this, but I have rounds to make. Will you be fine if I leave you too talk alone?" Dr. Kost got up.

"I'm fine now. Go, do your job." Jayme reached down to her bag.

"I'll talk to you later then." She turned and left.

Bosco watched Jayme dig into her bag and come out with a small bag. From there she pulled out an elastic band and pulled her hair back. He tried to cover his shock when he saw the long scar coming from her hair line to her shoulder. She looked him in the eye, which made him quickly shift his gaze to the floor.

"You called me. Why are you here?"

"I live across the hall from your father and sister. I'm the one who brought her here."

"So, they haven't lived there long then."

"Six months."

"Six months! You let him beat her for six months?" Jayme got up.

"No. I didn't know. I swear, it was only recently that I found out. And I did everything I could. The system is so messed up, kid," Bosco said.

"I know what you mean. Stupid people. Should have known ten years ago when they placed me in foster care. Instead, they give me back to him and keep my mom from me. They had the whole thing flipped."

"I wish I could say things have changed, but I'd be lying."

"You can ask. It's ok." Jayme placed her hand on her scar.

"I didn't mean to stare."

"Human nature, Officer." She took a deep breath. "The day before my mom was to officially gain custody of me, my father and I were attacked in an alley way. I received most of the injuries. Go figure."

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"No. Something different. Pretend you never heard it. Let's just say it's about the monster that is my father."

"I won't bring it up unless you do."

"I'd appreciate it." Jayme fiddled with her watch. "On the phone when I said he can still hurt us, you said you knew. What did you mean?"

"I had a father similar to yours. Beat on me and my ma. I have a younger brother, but he rarely touched Mikey."

"So, you know what it's like to take the beatings for someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Never knew anyone who grew up like I did. I always kept it to myself. Didn't let anyone know. How could I? It would just cause more trouble," Jayme admitted.

Bosco completely knew where Jayme was coming from. He never talked about what his father did. Not really. Not until Faith. He couldn't help but wonder if Jayme had someone like Faith in her life that she could talk to.

"Your father hit Meg a lot when you lived with them?"

"Meg? No. Never. Meg was his baby. He just used it as threats to keep me in line. I wasn't about to chance it. She would have died from any beating he gave her at that age. He cherished Meg. I was a link to my mother who he hated. To destroy my mother, he'd hurt me and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really." She got up and walked to the window. "Why do you care about my sister?"

"I don't want to her to grow up like I did."

"How's that? Parents abuse their kids all the time. It's an epidemic. No one really cares. It's just the PC thing now. Most people pretend to care. Why is it that you care so much?"

Bosco took a deep breath. Jayme seemed like a sweet girl, but very cautious of other people's intentions. She was testing him, and Bosco knew it. Testing the waters so to say. He just didn't know why. Unless she wanted to tell if she could trust him.

"When I was Meg's age, my best friend was killed."

"I'm sorry . . .," Jayme started.

"By her own father," Bosco said. "I live across the hall from Tina. We both knew what kind of dad the other had. One night he beat her to death. A whole apartment building full of people let it happen. I tried to stop it, but all I got in return was a beating of my own. I can't let that happen to anyone else."

"But why are you still hanging around. I mean I'm not trying to sound ungrateful for being here for Meg. It's just most people don't hang around."

"Your sister felt safe with me. I was never good with children, except for my partner's. Then your sister showed up. She helped me be a man I could actually live with."

"Can I see her now?" Jayme questioned.

"Yeah."

Bosco reached down to grab Jayme's bags then opened the door for her. She didn't look like Meg at all. She had curly brown hair that barely stayed back in its pony tail and dark brown eyes. The facial structure was even different. He felt small standing next to her even though Jayme only stood 2 inches taller. She definitely didn't look 20. More like she was still in high school.

"She was touch and go, but she's a fighter."

"With a father like ours, you have to be." Jayme stopped once they were at Meg's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The road runner was outwitting the coyote once again. The antics on the cartoon usually consumed her. Only she couldn't enjoy it. Meg looked out the small window. Miss Sellers had spent the night with her but when she woke up she was all alone. She wasn't mad though. Miss Sellers was a busy lady.

"Meg?" Bosco poked his head in.

"Hi."

"I brought you a visitor."

"Who? Is it Ty? He said he'd come back."

"No. Ty's not here."

"Who then?"

Meg watched curiously as Bosco entered. The door swung shut, but then quickly opened again. A young woman walked in. Meg's eyes widened. It looked liker her, but it couldn't be. 

"Hi, Meg."

"I know you. How do I know you?" Meg asked nervously.

"It's me. Jayme." She took a step forward.

"Jayme? I had a sister named Jayme. I think. Daddy would say one thing then another."

"Not had Megan. I'm your sister. What ever he said was . . . ," she began.

"No." Meg shook her head.

"Yes."

"Stay back." Meg closed her eyes and tried to remember. "Daddy said it was your fault. Everything was Jayme's fault! You lie! You lie and my daddy punishes me for it!" Meg screamed.

"Oh, Meg. What did he tell you?"

"You need to be punished. He can't," she sobbed. "He can't. So he punishes me."

"Meg, I love you. You're my baby sister. I . . .I . . .."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me with him. You left! You left me. All I had were letters. Letters that were full of lies. Daddy said you were a liar." Meg's face was now red.

"No, Meg. I didn't want to leave you with him," Jayme managed to get out.

"You left me with him."

"I had no choice in leaving. He loved your mom. He loved you. I didn't think he'd hurt you." Jayme moved closer.

Meg listened to her sister. Her dad always said not to trust her. He said she was the reason for everything. But then there were the letters. Her mom said Jayme meant every word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme sat down next to Meg's bed. Bosco stood behind her. Her heart was breaking. Her father had turned Meg against her. This wasn't the reaction she was looking for. Meg wasn't supposed to hate her.

"Listen to me. Dad hurt me like he hurt you. I landed in the hospital more times than I've had birthdays. My mom had to take me away. He meant to kill me. He only punished you. It doesn't seem like it, but there is a difference. I wouldn't have survived much longer. He cherished you. I don't know what changed."

"Momma said you weren't the things Daddy said. He said them when he was mad. Other times he'd tell Momma not to talk about you. For so long I wasn't sure. Then Momma died and he only mentioned you when he hurt me. I believed him. Why? Why did I believe him?"

"You loved him," Jayme said sadly.

"I hate him," Meg cried. "I hate him."

"Let it out,' Jayme coaxed.

"I hate him. I hate him. I . . . I HATE HIM!" She screamed. "He's not my daddy anymore."

"I wrote him off years ago," Jayme whispered.

She heard Bosco take a deep breath reminding her that he was still there. She could tell he cared about Meg. It was in his eyes when he watched her. She saw that look in her friend's dad's eyes. Love. Unconditional love. 


	8. Chapter 8

Concrete Angel Part 8

Note: Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out. This chapter focuses more on Jayme so I hope that doesn't cause anyone to stop reading. I'll get back into the Meg/Bosco relationship and everything real soon. I promise. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Oh, and thanks to CCA for all her help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco felt his chest tighten. The muscles in his face felt like they were tensing as well. Grown men don't cry, then again not many witnessed the heartbreaking scene he had. Meg cried herself to sleep all the while clinging on to Jayme. He felt like an intruder so he slipped out.

He had called Faith and told her not to bring Emily by because Meg was exhausted. She made him promise that he'd be at work. Now, he sat outside Meg's room thinking. Bosco felt terrible for thinking it, but he almost wished Meg didn't have a sister. Jayme had the power to take her away.

"I must have fallen asleep with her," Jayme said interrupting his thoughts. "You're still here."

"I don't work for a few more hours."

"Know of any good places for me to stay?" She took the seat next to Bosco.

"A few. You staying long?"

"No, not at first. I have finals next week. I can't blow them off. After that I'll look for a place here. Dr. Kost said Meg will have to stay for a few weeks. I should have a place by then." Jayme sighed. "God give me courage," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I hope I can take care of her. I won't let her be shipped off to live a foster family. Two years for me was enough. She can't . . . I won't let her go through that."

"She won't have to," Bosco said. 

"I want to see him."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, him." Jayme got up. "Can you take me?"

"Sure." Bosco stood a as well. "Grab your stuff. I'll take you."

"Meg's bruised and broken and he's got maybe a few red knuckles. What I wouldn't give to see him in pain."

Bosco didn't say anything. He led Jayme out the hospital and to his car and packed her stuff in his trunk. He didn't know if he should tell her what condition her father would be in. He doubted she'd be upset, but he still decided to let her see it for herself. The ride to lock up was silent, with neither Bosco nor Jayme making a sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Officer Boscorelli, 55 Precinct. I'm here to see Peter Hargrove. This is his daughter." Bosco flashed his badge.

"Sign here," the officer behind the desk said.

Jayme looked around nervously. She had never been in a jail. So, it wasn't really jail. Close enough. Her insides were tumbling around. Her mind screamed to stay put while her heart screamed to run away. Bosco began to move so she followed.

"They have him behind bars so he can't hurt you." Bosco walked in front of her then stopped. A guard opened a door and they were walking down a short hall. 

"What do you want?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. Bosco was in her way blocking her view from her father. She prayed he wouldn't move. When he did begin to move, Jayme grabbed his shirt to stay hidden. Thankfully, he must have realized her current state because he stopped moving towards the cell.

"I asked you a question. You can't take my kid away! Hear me!"

"Too late!" Bosco growled.

"You're just like my ex. Thinking you know what's best. She took my oldest away from me before I could raise her right. Children only learn one way. Meg wasn't as bad as the other. I didn't need to go to such extremes with her. If the state gave the brat back to me they'll let me keep Megan. You'll see. Then I'll kick you scrawny butt. We'll see how tough you are."

"Try your worst. Your bruises show just how well you can kick my scrawny butt, you jag off," Bosco said.

"Raise me right?" Jayme finally got her voice. She slowly crept out from behind Bosco. "Raise me right?"

"Who's that?" Peter Hargrove demanded.

"Forgot me already? Let me refresh your memory," she hissed. Jayme tilted her head back to reveal her scar. "I'm the brat you went to extremes to raise me right. More like the daughter you tried to kill."

"Jayme?"

"Wow. You remembered my name. How about all the things you did?" Her eyes watered.

"You always were the drama queen. You can drop the false tears."

"Meg will never be back with you. I'll die before you get to hurt her again."

"You'll have to forgive Jayme. She tends to be overdramatic. That and manic depressive. Better keep the razors and prescription drugs away from her." He grinned wickedly. "Ooops, that was her mom. You know a pill or two and a few slices."

"Son of a . . .," Jayme cried out as she lunged for her father. She felt someone pull her back. "Shut up! Don't talk about her. It's your fault. The things you did to me she couldn't forget."

"Save the sob story for someone who actually cares. I hated your mother. I say good riddance."

"Watch it buddy," Bosco warned through clenched teeth. 

"I'll kill you one day. I will." Jayme began to calm down a bit. "You think Officer Boscorelli would like to hear all the things you did to me? I'm sure a judge would. I'll see to it you stay locked up." Jayme turned to Bosco. "He run into a wall?"

"Yeah. Me."

"Good. I like the purple look on him." Jayme turned to her father on last time. "Don't think about getting your friends to help you. I know one who's life would be destroyed if a certain event leaked out. One that I have documented proof of. Thank mom for that one." She turned back to Bosco. "Let's go."

Jayme made it all the way outside before falling to her knees. She couldn't hold it in and began to dry heave seeing as she hadn't eaten anything. Bosco was by her side. Her whole body began to shake as she cried. She could feel his arms around her waist trying to raise her.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No. I . . . I'll be fine. I just need to . . . to breath," she gasped between tears. "No doctor."

"Can you breath ok?" He moved her towards his car.

"Yeah," she managed. "Sort of." She gasped for a large breath. "No."

"I'm taking you to a doctor." He put her in the passenger side then went on to the drivers side.

"No. It's just the stupid crying."

"Yeah sure." Bosco flipped open his phone and began to dial.

Jayme tried to take deep breaths but the sobbing made that difficult. She couldn't concentrate on much. Her fathers face kept flashing in her mind. Through her cries she could hear Bosco talking to someone.

"I don't know. Can Taylor? Nieto? You live with him? I guess. She won't go to a doctor. Thanks man."

"Sorry," she barely got out.

"Just concentrate on breathing. We're almost there." Bosco finally pulled off the road. "Can you walk?"

"My head feels funny," she moaned before passing out.

"Great. Nieto better be home," he grumbled as he carried Jayme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Davis, it's me." Bosco kicked at the door.

"What happened?" He opened the door and helped Bosco get Jayme to the couch. "Alex?" he called.

"Like I said on the phone. This is Meg's sister, Jayme. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just started crying and shaking then passed out not two minutes ago." Bosco looked at Alex with a questioning look. "I thought she wasn't here."

"I am now."

Bosco watched as Alex looked her over. Jayme had been gasping for air which scared him. He couldn't tell if it was shock, panic attack, or something else. She didn't want a doctor so was Alex was his next best shot.

"Her vitals are normal. It's probably just stress. Shock maybe. Let her sleep." Alex draped a blanket over Jayme.

"Thanks, Ty. Alex."

"It's for Meg. I promised to help." Ty shifted uncomfortably. "You can leave her since she's fast asleep."

"I can't just leave her here."

"If she wakes up I'll call you. I've got the night off. I'll be here. You have work." He turned to his girlfriend. "So do you, Alex. Carlos should be back soon. We'll cover things here."

"Thanks again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Davis?" Carlos screamed. He stood in the middle of the living room looking down at Jayme.

"Shh," Ty said as he came out of his room.

"Why is there someone sleeping on our couch?"

"She's a friend of Bosco's."

"The one in the hospital?"

"The sister."

Jayme heard voices. She moved her arm and it fell to the floor. Then she rolled over and her whole body fell to the floor. The voices grew closer as she struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she came face to face with two men.

"Stay away," she cried. She began to crawl away.

"It's ok. Bosco left you here. I'm a cop too." Ty tried to reason with her. "I'm Ty, this is . . .," he trailed off as Jayme started to speak.

"Dumbo ears," Jayme said looking at Carlos.

"Excuse me?" Carlos glared at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from." Jayme slowly got up off the floor.

"Yeah, well. Me either. My ears are perfectly normal," Carlos defended.

"I don't know, Carlos. Jayme here brought up a good point." Ty laughed as he sat down.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he walked to his room.

"Carlos! Get back here! What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Better do what Alex says." Carlos walked back into the room and stood near Jayme. "I need to check your pulse and stuff."

"Huh?"

"Ty's girlfriend, Alex, said when you woke up to check your vitals. So . . . come on." Carlos sat down.

"Don't mind him, he's a jerk in training. Wait he doesn't need training, he already is." Ty laughed as he looked over at Carlos. "I'm sorry, he's a paramedic. That better?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry about the Dumbo ears thing." Jayme watched Carlos as he took her vitals. Something about him was very familiar and she couldn't place why. "Can I use the phone to call a cab?"

"Why?" Ty stayed put.

"I need to go see my sister." Jayme got up. "Where's my stuff?"

"Oh, ah I think it's still in Bosco's car," Ty answered. "You need something?"

"No. I just want to go see my sister." Jayme tried to stand up but started to sway. Carlos caught her before she could fall.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

"Sit," Carlos grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind his lack of people skills. I think he was raised by a pack of wolves."

Jayme laughed at Ty's comment but kept her eyes fixed on Carlos. She watched as he moved about the kitchen. There was something about him. It was like she knew him from somewhere. She wondered if that was possible. Before she could think any further, he came out with a plate of food.

"Here. Tuna fish. Oh, and some Doritos." Carlos handed her the plate.

"You and that tuna and Doritos. I swear you are the only person I know . . .," Ty trailed off once he saw Jayme place the chips inside the sandwich then crunch it down. "Ok, so now there are two people I know who do that. Gross."

"What?" Jayme asked as she was about to eat her sandwich. "Don't knock it till you try it. My foster brother made me try it. Now, I don't eat tuna without it."

"Foster brother?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah? So? I spent two years in foster care. No biggie. I didn't turn out bad or anything."

"Why would you? I spend my whole life in the system."

"Bet you had tons of foster brothers and sisters. I went through a few of them." Jayme sat back. "Oh, my. Nah. It couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Ty sat up.

"Nothing." Jayme started to eat the sandwich. 

"Yeah, well. I'm going to study. If you need anything, you know . . .," Carlos trailed off as he walked away.

"What's his last name?" Jayme asked.

"Nieto."

"Carlos Nieto," she said under her breath. When her sandwich was finished she turned to Ty. "Can I please go see my sister now?"

"Sure. I'll take you." Ty got up. "Yo, Carlos. We're going to the hospital."

"Great! Good for you!" came his reply.

"Like I said. Raised by a pack of wolves."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And my sister Jayme came by. I didn't realize how much I missed her. Then again, Daddy had me believing bad things about her that weren't true," Meg rambled on to Miss Sellers.

"So you are glad she's here then?"

"Yeah. I am."

Meg smiled at Miss Sellers. She had woken up to find her sister and Bosco gone. A few hours later Miss Sellers stopped by. They had talked about all kinds of things. Mostly Mr. Bosco and her sister. The questions she was being asked seemed stupid. Of course she liked Mr. Bosco. Of course she really wanted to live with him. Why did she have to keep on answering all those dumb questions.

"Miss Sellers. I want Bosco to be my dad," Meg said. "I know you are asking all these questions because of it. I know what I want. Can't you just let me have something good?"

"Honey, it's not that I don't want to let you have something good. We just need to see what is in your best interest."

"My best interest? I'm a kid. I know that. But I should have a say in this. I knew kids at school that lived in foster homes. Why should I have to go to one when someone wants me."

"What about Jayme?"

"What about her?" Meg reached for her juice box.

"Don't you want to live with her?"

"I never thought about it." Meg set the juice box down and played with her blanket. "I don't really know her. I mean I want her to still be my sister, but she can't be my mom and my sister. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes. She can be your sister and your guardian, though. Everything a parent would do, just she wouldn't be your mom."

Meg sat there staring at Miss Sellers. That must have been why she was asking all those questions. She loved her sister, but she didn't want to live with her. Mr. Bosco was supposed to be her dad. She was told today that she would only need to be in the hospital one more week, tops, then she could leave. She always assumed it would be with Bosco.

"I only want Jayme to be my sister. That's all. I want Bosco to be my dad. Don't you get it?" Meg nearly yelled.

"Megan, calm down. We don't need to talk about this anymore. Why don't I leave and let you rest."

"Yeah, ok." Meg crossed her arms. "Just remember, I won't go with anyone 

but . . . ."

"Bosco. I know." Miss Sellers smiled then left.

"Stupid lady!" Meg yelled at the empty room. She jumped up when the door opened.

"Hi," Jayme said.

"Hi." Meg looked past Jayme and saw Ty. "Ty!"  
"How ya doing?" Ty followed Jayme into the room.

"Ok. Remember that favor I asked of you? Please keep it. No matter what."

"Favor?" Jayme questioned.

"It's nothing," Meg lied.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two talk." Ty backed up. "I'll be outside."

"Your doctor said you get to leave soon."

"Yeah."

"Hopefully, I'll have a place set up for us here. If not we might have to go back to where I'm from for awhile." Jayme fumbled with her hands. "I have to go back to school for a few days. I don't want to leave you. Not now."

"I'll be fine. Go."

"I'm not leaving for good. Just a few days."

"Can you . . . nevermind," Meg said.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I'm glad you are back."

"Yeah, me too. I doubt you remember me much though. You were just four."

"Bits and pieces."

Meg remembered going to see Jayme in the hospital a few times. The most vivid memory was a little bit before Jayme left. She didn't look good at all, but all Jayme did was try to make Meg laugh. Then Meg remembered he dad got hurt then too.

"Meg?"

"I was just thinking. I was real little so Momma didn't say much, but right before you left, you and daddy got hurt. What happened?"

"A bad man hurt me." Jayme rubbed her scar.

"He do that? With a knife?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's in the past." Jayme shrugged.

"Ok."

"You know what, I'm gonna let you sleep. I'll be by later to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

Concrete Angel Part 9

Note: Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story. I hope you are all still enjoying. Thanks to everyone for their kind words and pushing me to post sooner. I'm really trying. As usual thanks to CCA for all the encouragement.

Feedback: It means a lot. Please. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"55-David requesting to go 10-63," Faith said into the radio.

"55-David, 10-4."

"Chinese or Italian?" Faith questioned.

"Italian." Bosco smiled as Faith began to drive to their favorite Italian restaurant. 

Bosco stared out the window as Faith drove. He had a million things on his mind. Miss Sellers had called him and told him of her talk with Meg and how Meg wanted nothing more than to be with him. He just couldn't help but think that with Jayme in the picture, that wouldn't happen. How could he convince a judge that he deserved to adopt Meg. He was a single guy, and a cop no less. That wouldn't hold up against a blood relative.

"Bosco? We're here." Faith opened her door and walked around. "You thinking about Meg?"

"Yeah. Just thinking the odds of me getting to adopt her are slim to none." Bosco followed Faith inside.

"Never say never." Faith looked up from the menu. "I have a demand from Emily."

"A demand?"

"Yeah, you don't show, you can't date me anymore." Faith chuckled. "She wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow. She said since we have off, there's no excuse."

"Really?"

"I told you the kids love you."

"Tell Emily I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bosco smiled as the waitress walked up to them. She took their orders and left. "After work I have to go to Davis's. I forgot Jayme's stuff was in my car. I figure she could stay at my place or something since she has nowhere else to go."

"Can I come with you? I'd love to meet her."

"Sure. She's a tough kid. I like her."

"You're just afraid she'll take Meg?"

"You know me too well." Bosco took Faith's hand, then quickly pulled back when people started to look. "Oops, kind of forgot we were on duty. Not many people would consider that normal for partners."

"So you mean I can't kiss you?"

"Not unless you want all eyes on us."

"Let them watch." Faith leaned over and gently placed her lips over his. "I don't want to hide that I love you."

"Yeah?" Bosco pulled back. He looked at the waitress who placed their drinks down. "Maybe though, we should cool it a bit at work?"

"I think you're right," Faith laughed as the young girl walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme sat down in Ty's living room. She had nowhere else to go seeing as a lot of her stuff was with Bosco. Carlos was sleeping and Ty had to run to the store. She laughed slightly at Carlos's snoring. Slowly, she got up and lifted a picture frame up. The picture was of the cutest little baby she had seen in a long while.

"What are you doing?" Carlos was suddenly behind her.

"Oh, jeez," she cried as she dropped the frame. "I'm so sorry." She quickly went to pick up the pieces when something caught her eye. Another photo was under the one of the baby. Jayme reached for it, and in the process cut her hand on the broken glass. "Ouch."

"Leave it. I'll get it later." Carlos grabbed her hand. "Let me see."

"It's nothing," she said. She switched the photo to the other hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the picture. A little girl and two young boys were on a play set. "No way."

"What are you . . . ," Carlos trailed off when he saw the photo. "Gimme that."

"Yeah? Ok." Jayme watched as Carlos cleaned up her cut. "You can't be . . . 

no . . .," she rambled. Suddenly images flashed in her head. As suddenly as they came, they left. "You are."

"I'm what?"

"That picture. That's you and your foster brother and sister. You had so many. Why keep and hide this picture of these two?"

"It's none of your business."

"Because for once you felt part of something. You had someone who cared and someone you cared for back." Jayme grabbed the picture. "I know it was years ago."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Carlos yelled.

"You are Dumbo Ears!" Jayme reached for his hand. "You taught me to eat tuna fish and Doritos. You taught me how to play soccer. And I had the biggest crush on you." Jayme laughed at the last part.

"You aren't her."

"I am too. Open your eyes! I didn't see it or realize it before, but it's me." Jayme pointed to the picture. "That's you, Hank, and me. You used to call me Curly Top."

"And you hated it. It is you." Carlos slowly leaned in and hugged her. "I always wondered what happened to you. I tried to write you, but they never let me have your address."

"Carlos! What are you doing?" Ty's voice boomed.

"I . . . ah . . . ," Carlos mumbled.

"It's not what you think." Jayme jumped up. "Talk about fate or something." She showed Ty the photo. "That's me and that's Carlos. For a year and a half we lived in the same foster home."

"Oh, wow." Ty sat down.

"Yeah, wow. I thought he looked familiar, but I just never thought in a million years . . . he was my best friend. Then I left. I feel so . . . wow!" Jayme squealed.

"My ears, girl." Ty joked.

"Sorry. It's just that I've found my best friend after like nine years. I found him and I wasn't even looking."

"I worried about you. I couldn't believe they let your dad take you," Carlos said.

"He'll get his now. I survived. All is well." Jayme sighed.

Jayme looked at Carlos and grinned. In two days she saw two people she was sure she'd never see again. First her baby sister. Then her best friend from childhood. She felt sad inside though, thinking what it took for her to find them. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a tear fall on her arm.

"Don't cry," Carlos said.

"You never knew how to handle tears." Jayme laughed. "I'm just on emotional overload. I'm fine. What I wouldn't give for a shower and a clean pair of clothes."

"Bosco still has your stuff. He'll probably be by after his shift. I'll call him and see when he'll be by." Ty got up and left Jayme and Carlos to themselves.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel, somewhere. I can only be here one more day, then I gotta go back home to take my finals. I already called my professors and I can get them all done in two days, so I need to study in between trying to find a place here." Jayme sat down.

"A place here?"

"Yeah. Long before I found Meg, I planned on transferring to NYU. I was all set to live in the dorms, but ya know, now I can't. Anyway, I'll be back right after finals."

"Good." Carlos looked away. "I mean, it's nice that you are staying in New York."

Jayme smiled at him. He always sucked at hiding how he felt around her. They were a good 5 or 6 years apart in age, but Carlos had never let that bother him. As for Jayme, she thought it was cool to have a friend who was older. Now, though her childhood crush on him was starting to creep up. She couldn't help but look at him and wonder what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. There wasn't room in her life for that, so she quickly pushed those feelings down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco and Faith carried all of Jayme's bags up to Ty's apartment. Faith was excited to meet the girl. Meg was sweet and she couldn't help but wonder what her older sister was like. She also wanted to size her up and see if she was indeed planning on taking Meg away. 

Faith slowly got warmed up to the idea of Bosco adopting Meg. It was obvious just how much he needed Meg and how much the little girl needed him. Now, it was all Faith could think of. Some nights, she'd even have dreams of her and Bosco together in a house with a picket fence with Emily, Charlie and Meg running around the front yard with a puppy nipping at their heals. Of course, she'd never tell anyone that.

"So, you are gonna offer to let her stay at your place?" Faith asked as she knocked.

"Yep."

"Bosco. Faith." Davis threw open the door. "Hey." He reached for a bag. "Didn't know which one she'd need, huh?" 

"Ya never know with women. Thought it was better to be safe." Bosco laughed. He followed Ty into the living room where Jayme and Carlos were caught up in conversation. "I thought the kid had better taste."

"Yeah, well apparently they have a back story. It's pretty amazing." Ty dropped his bag. "Jayme, Bosco's here."

"Oh, hey!" She jumped up.

"Hi. Jayme this is my partner, Faith." Bosco introduced the two.

"Meg talked a lot about you. She rambled on and on about how cool you two are and this and that. She even said she couldn't wait for you to get married." Jayme smiled then turned to Carlos when he started chuckling. "What?"

"Bosco and Faith married?" He stopped when he saw the look on Ty's face. "It's funny."

"Yeah, well would it be funny if I said we've been dating for a few months now?" Faith questioned.

"Oh, Faith. Stop it." Carlos laughed even harder.

"Hey, Nieto," Bosco said. "Is it funny to you that Faith and I are together?"

"Carlos, just stop," Ty warned.

"It's true? Wow. I thought you were just kidding." Carlos shook his head. 

Faith smiled despite the angry look on Bosco's face. Carlos was just being Carlos. No need to get mad. She watched as Jayme hit Carlos on the arm then sat down. Jayme and Meg were like night and day. They didn't look alike at all. Faith decided each girl must have taken after their mothers.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff here." Jayme smiled. "Someone is finally looking out for us."

"What do you mean?" Faith questioned.

"I was finally brought back to my baby sister. Then through Officer Boscorelli, I found my best friend again. It's weird. There has to be someone looking out for us all."

"They say everyone has a guardian angel. That's who's looking out for you." Faith sat down next Jayme.

"Where are you going to stay?" Bosco asked.

"I have to find a decent hotel for the night, maybe two. I need to see about my airline ticket before I know for sure."

"If you'd rather, you can stay at my place," Bosco offered.

"Or mine," Faith added.

"Thank you, that's kind, but I couldn't."

"You'll stay here. Take my room, I'll take the couch." Carlos picked up Jayme's bags and walked to his room.

"I am?" Jayme questioned. "When we were kids, he always bossed me around." She turned towards Carlos who was just coming back in. "I can stay in a hotel, ya know. I'm a big girl now. Almost 21, wouldn't you believe. I have been living on my own for a while now."

"Yeah? So?" Carlos shrugged. "It's been almost ten years."

"Fine, I'll stay. But, you better not pull any of those pranks you used to pull." Jayme laughed.

Carlos and Jayme's playful banter continued for a few minutes. Faith couldn't help but smile. They were cute together. She wondered if there was something between the two or if it was just friendship. Her and Bosco stayed for a while until it was getting late. As they walked to Bosco's car, Faith thought about how much life Jayme had yet to live and wondered if she'd be able to handle taking care of a child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco sat across from Lauren Sellers at a crowded Deli. Faith was getting their orders. Miss Sellers had requested they meet, so since it was Faith and Bosco's day off, they decided to do lunch. Bosco couldn't help but think that it was all over. This was it, Jayme was taking Meg.

"As you are well aware, Megan is going to be released at the end of the week. Now, my boss is pressed with deciding on where she goes. He was set on letting you take her, but now Jayme enters into the equation. Jayme hasn't mentioned anything about taking Meg in to me, but I get the impression she will want to take Megan home with her."

"Does Jayme know I want to adopt Meg?" Bosco questioned as Faith made her way back to the table with the food.

"Not that I am aware of. I thought maybe you and I could talk to her." She lifted her turkey sandwich. "She leaves tomorrow, and will back in less than four days."

"I just started my home study. Is there even a point now?" Bosco hung his head.

"Everything depends on Jayme. She is only 20. Maybe if she knows there is a loving, caring person who is willing to give her sister a better life, she may decide that would be better."

Bosco let the idea of Meg not living with him roll around in his head. It didn't settle well with him. All his previous thoughts were of being a father to Meg. He dreamed of watching her get ready for her first prom with Faith's help as he interrogated her date. He dreamt of her high school, then college graduation. He even dreamed of walking her down the isle.

It scared him to think that those dreams may never be a reality. If someone had told him a year ago he'd be trying to adopt an eight year old, he'd laugh in their face. He had turned soft, and didn't regret it. Meg was one of the best things in his life.

"Bosco," Faith questioned.

"Yeah?" he moaned.

"Things will work out." She placed her hand on his arm.

"If you two are free, I've called Jayme and asked if it was alright to talk to her."

"Yeah, we just have a dinner date with my kids later."

"I'll meet you two there then?" Miss Sellers threw some money down for her meal then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what she wants." Jayme looked to Carlos who was closing a suitcase. "You do know you'll be bored out of your mind, right? I'm going to take my finals, that's all. I mean come on. The running joke is when asked how to get to Cal it's you turn left at the cow. There's nothing there but rundown coal and steel towns."

"I've got vacation time. So happened Doc let me take it now. I think it shocked him I actually had a friend." Carlos laughed. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "Ty is at Alex's. Can you get it?"

"Sure."

Jayme slowly got up and walked to the door. Bosco and Faith stood at the other end. She couldn't figure out why they would be there. Suddenly, a sinking feeling reached the pit of her stomach. She ushered them in, then waited.

"Is Meg alright?" she finally questioned.

"Yeah. I saw her this morning. Didn't Miss Sellers tell you she wanted us here?"

"No, she didn't." Jayme loosened up a bit. She saw Carlos drag his bags into the living room. "It's just a few days."

"I have finals next week too." Carlos pointed to his backpack. "Oh, hey. Bosco. Faith."

"You going with her?" Bosco blurted as Faith smacked his arm.

"Yeah."

"We are leaving first thing tomorrow. I'll be back in three days."

There was another knock on the door. This time Carlos got up and answered. Miss Sellers walked in in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. It threw Jayme off not to see her in her business attire. The woman now looked much younger.

"Jayme, there is a reason why I needed to talk to you before you left. I need to know who will be taking Megan home next week," Miss Sellers said.

"Me. There is no way she'll be a ward of the state."

"What if I said that wouldn't be the case."

"How so?" Jayme felt her chest tighten.

"First, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Before I you found Megan, what were your plans for the future?" Miss Sellers asked.

"I was transferring to NYU. I planned to get my degree in Criminal Justice then get my law degree."

"You wanted to be a lawyer?"

"Still do. I want to prosecute scum bag parents like my dad. Eventually, I want to be a judge. I can still do it. It'll just take longer," Jayme explained.

"Ok. So you are going to juggle a job, college courses and being the primary care giver to an 8 year old? All that on top of living your own life? You are only 20 with so much more to see and do." Lauren Sellers smiled sadly. "I've seen some kids your age take in younger siblings. Six months down the road I had to take them. It burned them out. It was just too much."

"I can handle it."

"You sure?" 

"Yes!" Jayme yelled.

She got up and began to pace. Everyone was watching her and she hated it. Once again her life was on display for all to see. Her life and Meg's. It wasn't fair that they had to decide Megan's future. It wasn't fair it all fell on her shoulders.

"I'm not trying to upset you," Lauren said. "I want what's best for Med. I have two options for her. Neither involve her living with strangers."

"How's that possible? I'm her only family."

"You know Jayme, blood doesn't make a family. Love does." Lauren looked her in the eye.

"I love her." Jayme dropped down to the couch. "I didn't keep her safe before. I need to now. Just like you did, Officer Boscorelli." She stared at Bosco for a few minutes then tilted her head in realization. "YOU!"

"Him what?" Carlos questioned.

"You are the other option?"

"Yes," Bosco answered.

"No."

"Jayme, just listen to us. To him." Lauren soothed.

"She's my sister. It's my responsibity."

"Do you want it?" Lauren moved to Jayme's side.

"It's my responsibility," she tried not to cry.

"It's your responsibility to decide what's best for Megan." Lauren placed her hand on Jayme's shoulder. "You tell me what you see when you think of Meg and Officer Boscorelli."

"Megan adores him. Can't stop talking about him." Jayme let a tear fall. "I see it in their eyes. I see the joy when she talks about him, when he comes by." She once again looked at Bosco. "You look at her the way my dad should have looked at me. You love her as if she was your own."

"I do."

"You'd lay down your life for her."

"In a heartbeat."

"And I'd never see her again," she chocked out.

"What?" Bosco questioned. "That's not true."

"I saw kids get adopted. I saw them leave. No one gets to see them. When they sent me back to my dad they wouldn't even let Carlos write to me," she said.

"That wouldn't happen. Meg needs you too. I wouldn't do that to either of you. I just want to give her a good home. A good life. And you still have a lot more life to live before you can give Meg that."

Jayme dropped her head. So they all thought she wasn't capable to take care of her own flesh and blood. Bosco wanted to adopt Meg. How could she be sure he wouldn't keep Meg from her. It was all too much to take in.

"I need to think . . . time . . . yeah. I need time to think," she managed to get out.

"You have a week. That's when Meg is released." Lauren got up. "We are going to go now."

"Yeah. Fine."

Carlos walked the three to the door and shut it. Jayme felt his hand on her shoulder. He didn't need to say anything. She knew he was there for her. She leaned into him and began to cry. Slowly, he pulled her closer to embrace her.

"You just need time. Then you'll know what to do," Carlos whispered.

"I think I already do. That's the problem," she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Concrete Angel Part 10

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed at the 55-David Board and at FF.net. I heard I changed someone's opinion of Carlos with this story so that made me feel great. Thanks to CCA. I was bored out of my mind tonight so I decided that this was prime fanfic writing time. I actually wrote two chapters, so maybe if people like this chapter enough, I'll post the next one soon.

Feedback: Please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom!" Emily screamed from the kitchen. "I need your help!"

"What is she doing in there?" Bosco questioned.

"Trying to make a mess." Faith laughed as she got off the couch.

Bosco followed her. They walked to the kitchen to find Emily covered in chocolate. They both erupted into laughter. Faith grabbed the electric mixer from her daughter then glanced around to see Bosco still laughing. Bosco couldn't stop. Emily looked too cute with the brownie mix all on her face and in her hair, although she didn't seem too pleased.

"What happened?"

"I tried to make brownies. Everything was fine until that thing went crazy on me!" Emily exclaimed.

"Mmm, brownies. Can I lick the bowl?" Bosco leaned against the counter.

"There won't be anything left. It's all on me." Emily stood next to him.

"Let's try this on a lower setting." Faith said. "Come on, I'll help you."

"I'm done. It's just I destroyed the kitchen."

"It's not that bad, Em. Kinda looks like my place," Bosco offered.

"I've heard mom complain about your place. I could never make the kitchen look like your place." Emily laughed.

"I'm hurt. Truly hurt."

Bosco watched as Faith poured the brownie mix into the pan. Emily had pulled some Tupperware containers out saying she wanted to take some dinner and brownies to Meg. The timer on the oven went off signaling that the lasagna was done.

"Em, dinner's ready. Go get cleaned up. Tell Charlie the same." Faith put on oven mitts and pulled the tray out.

"Emily is a great kid."

"She is, isn't she?" Faith smiled. "Will you get the salad?"

"Sure." Bosco grabbed the bowl and followed Faith to the table.

"Smells good," Charlie said as he sat down. "Emily said we are going to see Meg after dinner."

"We are."

"What's going to happen to her once she leaves the hospital?"

"Charlie!" Emily hissed. She sat next to him and glared.

"What? Meg said she wanted to stay with Bosco."

"She does and I want her to. It turns out she has a sister who wants to take care of her." Bosco slowly sat down.

"I can tell a judge or whoever how great you are with her and us. Maybe that would help?" Emily questioned.

"Thanks, Em." Bosco smiled. "Unfortunately it won't matter if Meg's sister decides to take her in."

"Things always work out for the best, Bosco," Emily said.

Bosco smiled once again at Emily. She was a great kid. Faith was lucky to have two kids like Emily and Charlie who were caring and kind. Meg was like that. His smile widened as he thought of Meg and how her face would light up when he came to visit her. She really had changed his life and he wasn't sure how he'd go on if Jayme took her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meg, it's dinner time," the nurse came in with a tray.

"Yuck." Meg made a face and turned her head. "It smells."

"It's beef stew."

"Yuck."

"You are hard to please." The nurse set the food down and looked up at the television. "What are you watching?"

"Something on Disney. I dunno."

"Well, you better eat up. You need to get healthy enough to leave here soon. Call me if you need anything." The nurse smiled then left.

"Better food?" Meg asked the empty room.

She took the lid off the tray and poked around in the food for awhile. She wasn't sure but she thought it might have moved on its own. It didn't look edible. Then again, none of the food they tried to feed her did. Jayme had stopped by and Meg had begged for some real food, but Jayme didn't want to get the nurses mad.

Meg closed her eyes as she thought of Jayme. She was leaving tomorrow to go back home. Deep down, Meg almost wished she wouldn't come back. If Jayme came back then there'd be no way she could go with Bosco. The more Meg thought about Jayme's visit the more she realized how sad her sister was. She had a few questions about Bosco. Did Jayme know she wanted to live Bosco and not her?

"Knock knock," Bosco's voice drifted in.

"Bosco!" Meg yelled. Somewhere along the line she had dropped the Mister part. She saw Faith, Charlie and Emily behind Bosco with a bag in hand.

"Oh, you already ate." Faith set the bag down.

"No. I think it moved." Meg pushed the tray away.

"Good," Emily said. She pulled the door shut. "Let me get rid of this." She grabbed the tray and placed it across the room. 

"Now, don't tell the doctors," Charlie whispered. "Mom made the best lasagna for dinner and Em made brownies."

"Real food?" Meg perked up. 

"Yeah, kiddo. Real food." Bosco reached into the bag and pulled out the Tupperware container. "Here ya go." He walked over to the tray of hospital food to grab Meg's milk. "I think this is the only thing salvageable."

"Hmm, this is good." Meg stuffed her face. "Thank you."

"Glad you enjoy it sweetie," Faith said.

"I didn't think anyone else was gonna visit today." Meg stuffed more food in her mouth. "Miss Sellers stopped by again. My teacher stopped by too with some cards from class. Jayme came to say bye. She seemed sad."

"She's had it rough too." Faith sat down next to Meg.

"Does she know I don't want to live with her? I don't want to make her sad."

"Yeah, Meg. She knows. It's up to her. But don't worry. Even if you go home with Jayme you can still see me." Bosco took Meg's hand.

"I don't want to come see you. I want to go home with you."

"I know, but someone very wise told me today that things always work out for the best. Isn't that right Emily?" Bosco turned to Faith's daughter.

"Yeah. And I have this feeling that you'll get what you want." Emily grabbed the brownies. "Want some desert?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me we are almost there," Carlos whined from the passenger seat.

"You big baby. Just be glad we flew most of the way and didn't drive. It's only been a half hour. We are almost there." Jayme glanced at Carlos. "You sit in a ambulance all day, you can't sit in this car for forty-five minutes?"

"I get paid to sit in a ambulance all day. I don't get paid for this."

"Yeah ya do. You get to spend quality time with yours truly."

Jayme laughed at Carlos. He had made various comments throughout the whole car ride. She was thinking of torturing him by canceling the return air tickets and driving eight hours to New York. That would serve him right. She was actually considering it, only because she didn't know what to do with her car.

"Ok, big baby. See that house?"

"Yeah."

"That's it." She pulled in front of the one-story brick house. Two cars were in the driveway.

"Roomates?"

"Yeah. Jess and Rachel. They were friends from high school. I've lived in this house since I was 16." Jayme jumped out of the car and grabbed her bags. 

She reached the door and the sound of Aretha Franklin could be heard. She shook her head and looked at Carlos who was following. Once she opened the door the sound was louder. She could here another voice singing along to the music and chuckled knowing who it was.

"Oh, now go, walk out the door. Just turn around, 'cause your not welcome anymore," Rachel sang as she danced around the living room. She continued to sing unaware of Jayme and Carlos in the door way.

"Oh, I. I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive," Jayme sang making her presence known. Rachel smiled and continued to dance until the song ended.

"Jay!!!" she screamed. "You're home!" She hugged Jayme. "How's your sister?"

"What?!" Jayme screamed. "Music is too loud!"

"Huh?!" Rachel asked.

"Jayme!" Jess called from behind Carlos. She ran into the room and turned down the stereo. "I just got done with class and saw your car."

"I was trying to ask how your sister was," Rachel repeated.

"She's still in the hospital but will get out real soon. I'm back to take my finals." Jayme glanced back to Carlos who looked out of place. "That guy standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights, is an old friend Carlos."

"I'm Rachel."

"And I'm Jess."

"You from Jayme's New York days?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah we were in the same . . .," Carlos began.

"After school program," Jayme finished.

"Are you in college too then?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah. I'm premed. I go to school in the day and I'm a paramedic at night."

"Wow." Rachel looked down her watch. "Women in Medieval Europe awaits me. Ah, naptime. Gotta love it." Rachel picked up her bookbag. "It's good to have you back. Nice to meet you Carlos." 

"Did you two eat yet?" Jess walked toward the kitchen. "I was about to order some pizza."

"I'm starved." Jayme picked up her bag. "I'm just going to put these in my room."

Jayme walked back to her room and dropped her bag down. Carlos followed closely behind. She turned around only to find Carlos staring at the wall next to the door. Pictures were scattered about, but one seemed to catch his eye. She smiled as she walked towards him. It was then she saw what exactly he was looking at.

"Unlike you, I don't hide my pictures," she teased.

"I see that." Carlos reached out for the picture. "You were there?"

"Yep. I begged Hank to go with me. We didn't have enough time to say hi. Christopher found us and made us go back home."

"Chris was a jerk."

"He told Hank and me that if we told you we went to see your soccer game we'd be sorry. We were scared of him." Jayme touched the picture of a younger Carlos in a soccer uniform. "I did get the picture though."

"I don't think I ever saw you or Hank so happy then the day Chris left." Carlos sat down on Jayme's bed.

"No one liked him. He was a bully."

"It'd be nice to see Hank again," Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, it would be."

"Out of the six foster homes I was in, that was the best. You and Hank made it that way. You were the only two that supported me," Carlos admitted.

"You supported us too. When I woke up from my nightmares, afraid my dad was coming after me . . . you would stay with me. You were there for me. When Chris would start to get on Hank's case, you would step in. We were family. You were always there." Jayme sat down next to him.

"I still am."

"I know."

Jayme smiled brightly at Carlos. He was so sweet to her, completely different than the man he was when she first found him. This was the real Carlos. Not the man he hid behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Professor Arnold." Jayme handed her test to the gray haired professor.

"No problem. I hope your move to New York goes well. Your little sister is very lucky to have you." Professor Arnold set the paper down on his desk. "Was this your last final?"

"Yes," Jayme laughed. "I never want to take that many finals in two days."

"I wouldn't either." He extended his hand. "You take care Miss Hargrove."

"I will. Thanks." Jayme shook the mans hand then walked out the door.

She had been back at school for two days. In those two days she took six finals. Her head felt ready to explode. All she wanted to do was go home and finish packing. It was mid afternoon and the sun was shining down on her as she walked to her car. She never noticed the man in the shadows watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter Hargrove sat alone in his cell. He was jostled out of his thoughts when a guard appeared to tell him he had a visitor. Slowly he got up and followed the guard until they reached their destination. He smiled when he saw the man behind the glass.

"Greg. Great to see you man." 

"Heard you were in here. Also heard your oldest was in town trying to cause trouble for you," the man said.

"She swears she'll tell everything. She's too scared too."

"If she's not now . . . she will be."

"Gregory Westmore, what are you getting at?" Peter leaned in closer. "Where is that boy of yours?" The time his voice harsher.

"Where is your daughter? That's where you'll find Matthew." Greg smiled.

"Look man. I was wrong back then. Letting your sick freak of son . . . I was just wrong."

"I don't know what he did and I don't care to know. But what I do know is that your kid knows too much. I won't let her put me or my boy in jail just because you screwed up and beat on her kid sister." Greg narrowed his eyes. "And I know you don't care what happens to her. If you did, you never would have had Matt . . . ," he began.

"Shut up. Do you want the world to know?" Peter griped tighter on the phone. "I had time to think about all of that. If I wanted her gone, I should have done it myself." He lowered his head and cursed. "Tell him not to touch her. I don't need more heat directed towards me."

"It won't. I'm working on your bail. Almost got it."

"I would hope so. I'm sure your Jag is more than enough to cover."

"Keep smart mouthing and I'm not gonna help."

"I'm almost afraid of the help your gonna give me," Peter said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jay," Carlos called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"You got any milk?"

"Um . .. ," she trailed off as she looked through the fridge. "No. I'll just walk down to the gas station and pick some up."

"I'll go." Carlos started walking to the door.

"No. Stay. Load up the car."

"You sure we can't fly?"

"Yes!" Jayme screamed as she walked out the door.

She looked around before taking off down the street. Normally, she'd be lazy and drive down to the gas station. It wasn't that far from her place though, and she needed the fresh air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Sorry if anyone doesn't like all of this interest in Jayme but it is setting some stuff up and besides, I like to write her and Carlos. Remember, I have the next chapter all typed and ready to be posted. It's up to you all to get me to post it! Hehe. Sorry. I'm just a review hog.


	11. Chapter 11

Concrete Angel Chapter 11

Note: Ok, I tried to post this sooner but I went home for a little over a week with no internet access. So, here you go. I hope you are all still reading. This chapter is a little dark just a warning.

Feedback: Please. I need to know if people are still reading.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really brightens up my day when I see people are actually reading. Thanks to CCA for the encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Boscorelli," Bosco barked into his cell phone.

"Hey man. It's Green down at lock up. You wanted me to call when Hargrove got a visitor."

"And?"

"Gregory Westmore. Stockbroker."

"Stockbroker?"

"Guy gave me his card," Green laughed. 

"Thanks man."

Bosco hung up and looked to Faith. She didn't know he had someone updating him on Meg's dad's visitors. She looked at him with questioning eyes. When he didn't say anything, she turned off the movie they were watching.

"What?" He asked.

"Stockbroker?"

"I've been having Green down at lock up call me when Hargrove gets visitors. Nothing illegal Faith. Don't worry."

"Everything you do worries me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a nice night," Jayme said to the clerk as she put her change in her pocket.

With the milk in hand she began to walk back to her house. She felt a cold chill go up her spin and shivered. It wasn't windy and it wasn't cold. That's when she looked up. The milk fell to the ground as she stood frozen.

"Not happy to see me?" came the voice.

Jayme blinked a few times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Finally, her head told her feet to move and she took off. She ran as fast as she could and thought she had some distance between them until she felt him tackle her. The wind was knocked out of her and the man dragged her to an alley.

"I asked you a question," he hissed as he threw her down.

Jayme didn't answer. She couldn't. Instead the stared to crawl backwards, afraid to take her eyes off him. He wasn't there. It was a bad dream. She home. Sleeping in her bed. Carlos was watching TV or something. Carlos. He could wake her up from this nightmare.

"Carlos! Carlos!" She screamed.

"He can't help you." The man quickly had her by the hair and covered her mouth. "What did I tell you before. Don't scream. No one can help you."

"I'm not fourteen anymore." Jayme balled her hand into a fist and threw it at his face.

The man was caught off gaurd and rolled off her. He held his face in pain. Jayme got up. Finally realizing that this was very real and not a terrible nightmare she turned to run once again. He grabbed her feet and she fell face first into the ground. Her nose began to bleed. She kicked at him, yet he held on.

"Stop fighting me. It's gonna hurt more. You know it's gonna hurt, but I can make it so much more painful."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Oh, baby. I love you too much." The man rolled her over on her back and pulled up her shirt. He ran his finger over a scar. "It's still there." He leaned down and kissed it. "Am I still the only one you've ever had?"

"Just kill me this time," she cried.

"What fun would that be?" He pulled out a Swiss army knife. "Any requests?"

"Burn in hell?"

"Too long. Slut. That works better." He put the knife to her back and held it there. "I did Whore last time. So, I think it'll be slut."

"Please don't."

"You know I gotta mark you. No one will know you are my girl if I don't mark you." He placed one hand over Jayme's mouth as he cut the vulgar word on her back. "Shh. Almost done." When he was done he put the knife back in his pocket. "All done."

Jayme cried out. She tried to drown out the pain, but knowing there was more to come didn't help. He still had his hand over her mouth. His cologne made her sick. She felt his other hand run across her hair.

"Carlos bleed a lot more than this. I doubt he's still alive. When I'm done with you, we are gonna pay a visit to your sister. Then the three of us can be together. I bet she's as cute as you." He flipped Jayme up then pulled a gun and cell phone from his pocket. "I need you to be a good girl and make a phone call for me."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to. That's all. Now, call or you end up like Carlos." He dialed a number then handed the phone to Jayme. 

"Boscorelli?" Bosco's voice was like blessing for Jayme. She was about to ask for help when she felt the gun poke into her. 

"Tell him you are keeping Meg and that he can't have her." He jabbed the gun more.

"Bosco?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Jayme? You ok?"

"No." She gasped when the gun poked into her side. "I thought about it and I am gonna take Meg."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I think . . . she'll be better with me." Jayme cried. She hated to be hurting him like that. Just earlier she had told Carlos she decided Meg was better off with Bosco. Jayme was about to talk more when the man told her to hang up. "I gotta go." He ripped the phone from her.

"Good girl."

"Why?"

"Because. It was fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco stared at his phone in disbelief. Jayme was going to take Meg from him. He was going to lose one of the best things that happened to him. He wanted to ask her more, but she hung up. She couldn't do that do him and just hang up. Bosco picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Um, hello?" Carlos answered.

"Jayme there?"

"No. Can I take a message?"

"Tell her Bosco called." Bosco was confused. How could she call him if she wasn't home.

"Bosco? It's Carlos."

"Maybe you can tell me then. Why did she decide to take Meg?"

"What? She didn't."

"Yes she did. She just called me."

"Impossible. She walked down to the gas station. Besides, she thought about it for a long time and decided her sister was better off with you. Are you sure you heard her right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. She was crying pretty hard, but I know what she said."

"It doesn't make sense. Look, when she gets home, I'll talk to her." 

"Sure. Just have her call me," Bosco said before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme struggled as he pinned her to the ground. This was it. After the games were done, he'd go on to what he really wanted. She prayed she would just die. She knew it wouldn't happen, yet she prayed with everything she had. He began to tug at her pants when footsteps approaching could be heard.

"Hey. You hear something?" A young man asked his girlfriend.

"No."

"Listen." He pointed to the alley and saw the shadows. "What the . . .," he trailed off. He started walking to the alley. "Hey!"

Jayme took a deep breath as the man whispered in her ear. He got up and took off. The footsteps from the other end were coming closer. She shivered as she slowly tried to get up. Someone ran past her, but she could feel someone near her.

"Hey. You ok?" A young girl looked down at her. She dropped a gym bag and pulled out a sweater. "Put this on."

"Thanks." Jayme looked down to her ripped shirt.

"Laurie? She ok?" The young man came running back. "I lost him."

"I'm ok." Jayme shied away from the young man who came to her rescue.

"I'm Dave. This is my girlfriend Laurie. You're safe now," Dave said. He looked at Jayme. "Let me call the cops."

"NO!" She yelled. She couldn't be sure what he said was true. She needed to see for herself if Carlos was fine. If he was, she'd forget what happened. If she forgot, Meg would be safe. "I just want to go home."

"You were attacked," Dave said.

"I want to go home." Jayme started to get up. "Please. Don't call anyone."

"Where do you live? We'll walk with you." Laurie reached out to help Jayme.

"Just up that way. I can go by myself."

"Not with that freak still out there. Let me call the cops." Dave supported Jayme.

"No. Just . . . no."

Jayme began to walk and Dave and Laurie followed her pace. She was bleeding and beaten. She heard Dave ask her address and she vaguely recalled giving it to him. Then he lifted her up and carried her. Laurie had held her hand as she began to cry. Dave had numerous times along the way asked to call the police, each time he received the same reply. No.

"This the place?" Laurie asked Dave.

"Yeah. I just hope someone is home." He lifted his hand and knocked. He let Jayme down as she struggled.

Carlos opened to the door to find Jayme bleeding and barely able to stand and man next to her. He didn't see Laurie. He jumped to the wrong conclusions and attacked Dave. Jayme screamed for him to stop. He looked up to see Jayme and Laurie crying.

"He didn't do anything. They found me and brought me home," she cried. "Don't hurt him."

"God, what happened." Carlos jumped up and caught Jayme before she fell.

"She needs a doctor," Dave said.

"You think?" Carlos placed her on the couch. "I'm a paramedic in New York. I've treated worse." He ran to find some towels and such to clean her up.

"Some guy had her in an alley. He ran off. She wouldn't let us call the police," Laurie offered.

"Thanks for brining her home. I need to concentrate on her now."

"Yeah. Sure." Laurie pulled out a notepad from her purse and began to write. "This where you can reach us if she decides to call the police." She handed Carlos the paper then turned to leave.

"Thanks. I mean it," Carlos threw over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down. What happened?" Faith asked as Bosco paced.

"I don't know what's going on Faith. Jayme called and said she was going to take Meg. Then I call back and Carlos says she isn't home but that she decided that I was better for Megan. What is it, Faith?"

"Maybe she was just confused."

"I wish she'd would just make up her mind. I can't do this. I can't loose Meg." Bosco sat down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme struggled to open her eyes. She felt Carlos as he cleaned up her cuts. Her eyes flew open as he tried to roll her over. He couldn't see them. He couldn't know. She was just going to say it was something random. That she wasn't singled out. That it wasn't the first time. 

"I need to look Jay," Carlos said as he tried to get her to calm down.

"No." She sat up. "I just want to take a shower."

"Let me take you to a hospital first."

"He didn't rape me!" She shouted. Jayme tried to get up but Carlos wouldn't let her. "I said he didn't . . .," she stopped when she saw Carlos' eyes water.

"What did he do?"

"What you see." Jayme lowered her head. "I swear though. He didn't. He just roughed me up."

"He tried though?" Carlos pried.

"Yeah," Jayme got out before she started to cry. "It hurts so bad. Make it stop hurting." She cried as Carlos held her. "I want to leave tonight. I want to go back to New York."

"You need a doctor. Really. Your nose looks broken."

"I just want to leave. I'll leave Rachel and Jess notes saying I couldn't say goodbye or something. I just need to go home."

"I'll finish packing then, while you take your bath."

"Shower."

"Bath. I don't need you falling." Carlos helped Jayme up. He followed her to her room to get some clothes then to the bathroom.

"Don't go too far."

"Holler if you need me."

"I will." Jayme shut the door behind her. She quickly locked it then preceded to take off her clothes as she ran the bath water. She looked into the mirror to try and see how bad her back was.

She was thankful it was in a spot she could see so that meant she could bandage it herself. After a good hour in the tub she finally got out and bandaged up her back then put on her sweatpants and long-sleeved T-shirt. She let her hair hang down in an effort to hide some of the bruises. Her face was swollen and purple by now.

Jayme walked to her room and grabbed her bookbag that had her hat in it. She looked around and saw that the important stuff was gone. Carlos had packed up the car. She walked to the living room and saw him watching TV. He stood up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Carlos handed her a notebook. "A note?"

"I forgot about them." Jayme quickly jotted down a few words. "They know what I need to have sent to me. They'll make sure I get it." Jayme took one last look around the apartment and followed Carlos out the door.

She got in the car and smiled when she noticed Carlos had set a pillow, blanket and her favorite stuffed dog on the passenger seat. She set the pillow up against the back of the seat to cushion her back and picked up the blanket and Snickers, her stuffed dog, and got in. Carlos shut her door for her then got in himself.

"Wanna talk about it?  
"Maybe when I'm not so tired." Jayme closed her eyes as she heard the engine rev up.

The man's word's echoed in her ears. _You know the rules. You tell and little sister gets it. _Jayme shivered. Slowly she reached over and turned the radio on as Carlos headed onto the main road. Soon she would be able to hold Meg and make sure she was safe. Then all hell was going to break loose. 

"I'm not a kid anymore. You can't get away with it," she whispered. "I won't let you."


	12. Chapter 12

Concrete Angel Chapter 12

Note: It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm not sure if there is any interest in this story anymore, but if I get some reviews then I'll do my best to give ya'll more. Anyway, I hope this isn't disappointing for anyone who is familiar with the story and was wondering what happened to it.

Feedback: Sure, why not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco and Faith walked down the sterile halls that would lead them to Meg's room. They didn't know what was going on. Carlos had called and told them to get to Megan's room as soon as possible. For Bosco that meant one thing. Jayme really did decide to keep Meg. Why else would Carlos have called?

He held his breath as he entered the room. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his blood run cold. Bosco stood in place, unable to divert his eyes. Jayme was sitting in a chair with pillows propped up behind her. Her face was bruised and it looked as if she aged ten years since last time he saw her. 

"Please stop staring," Jayme's soft voice said.

"Sorry." Bosco shook his head. "What happened?"

"It's not important," Jayme said. "What is though, is Megan."

"Yes, she is but . . . ," Bosco began.

"Let's just say I had an accident and leave it at that." Jayme shifted uncomfortably. "The doctors are releasing Meg tomorrow and when they do, I want her to go home and live with you."

"You what?" Bosco managed to get out.

"Really?" Meg questioned.

"I know I scared you when I called last night. Maybe one day I can explain that to you. Now, I told Miss Sellers and she's getting the paperwork all prepared." Jayme got up and turned to Carlos. "I'm not feeling well."

"I'll take you home."

"Faith, stay here," Bosco whispered to Faith.

"I'll see you later little sis." Jayme leaned down and hugged Meg. "I love you."

"I know. Thank you."

Jayme didn't respond. She stood up straight and with Carlos's help she walked to the door. She didn't say a word as she passed Bosco. Bosco watched as they left then quickly went after them leaving Faith with Meg. There was no way he was going to accept Jayme's excuse of an accident fly with him.

"Wait," he called out.

"Yeah?" Jayme stopped.

"What made you decide to give me Meg?" Bosco asked.

"I didn't give her to you. I'm giving you to her. I'm giving her the life and a father she deserves. You just better make sure she is the happiest and safest little girl in the world."

"I will. I promise." Bosco waited a few moments then began to speak again. "You trust me then?"

"If you are going to ask about what happened, don't. Go back in there and make plans on what you two are going to do when Meg gets out of here."

"I can help you."

"No, you can't. Look, I'm gonna need some time to myself so I won't be around for a while. Once I get my head all straightened out, I would like to be part of Meg's life."

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks." Jayme smiled. "Now, go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bos, the room is so plain," Faith commented.

"I know. I want Meg to do what she wants with it. That way she'll feel like it's hers."

Bosco and Faith stood in the doorway to the spare room that was converted into a child's room. The walls were white. A bed, dresser, nightstand and small desk sat in the room. Stuffed animals lined the bed.

"Where'd you get the bed?"

"It was mine before I got my new one. I'm going to start saving so I can get her some newer things. The room is so small though."

"I wouldn't worry."

"I better get going. She'll think I forgot her and you have to go to work."

"I wish I was going with you," Faith said softly.

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is real, right?" Meg asked as she zipped up her sweatshirt.

"Is what real?" Miss Sellers asked in return.

"I'm leaving and I get to live with Bosco?"

"Yes, Meg. You do know though, he's just your guardian right now. You aren't adopted."

"But I can be, right?"

"It all depends on whether or not your father loses his parental rights." Miss Sellers softened. "We'll do our best for you."

Meg only nodded to Miss Sellers. Sometimes doing your best doesn't get things done. Her biggest nightmare was her father getting out of jail and taking her away from Bosco. Today, she was leaving the hospital behind and hopefully the nightmares would stay there as well.

"Meg?" Bosco appeared in the doorway.

"Bosco!" She cheered. "Where's Faith?"

"She had to work. Our boss wouldn't give both of us the day off today." Bosco walked completely into the room. "He did give me a whole week off, though."

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Bosco looked to Miss Sellers. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled. "Well, I think Meg has stayed here long enough."

"Way too long," Meg chimed in.

"Oh, I have a surprise waiting for you in the car." Bosco grabbed a bag and began to push Meg.

"What kind of surprise?" Meg's eyes got wide with anticipation.

"Just someone who wouldn't take no for answer." Bosco pushed Meg's chair into the elevator.

"Who?"

"You are going to have to wait. I can tell you this person has a surprise for you too."

Meg smiled widely. She didn't really need anything now, but she couldn't help but be excited. Surprises were fun. At least when they came from kind people. The elevator stopped and they got off. Miss Sellers stopped them before they could walk away.

"I'm gonna head back to work." She bent down. "I hope you enjoy your surprises. I'll see you next week."

"Ok, bye," Meg said.

"Thank you, Miss Sellers." Bosco extended his hand.

"Lauren, please, and don't thank me. I should thank you for caring so much about Megan," she said. "Take care of each other." Miss Sellers smiled then walked away.

"We will," Bosco whispered. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Meg squealed. She waited while Bosco wheeled her to the doors. He stopped and helped her out, and that's when she saw him. "Ty!"

"Princess Meg," Ty teased. He opened the door to Bosco's car. "Your chariot awaits."

"You didn't have to work?" Meg asked.

"Nah. I slipped a few days ago and hurt my head. I got a few days off." Ty stopped to the side so Bosco could help Meg in the backseat.

"Bosco said you had a surprise for me?"

"I'm not enough? I'm hurt."

"You are." Meg smiled.

"Good, but I think you deserve more than me." Ty got in once Bosco had Meg in the car.

"She's expecting us?" Bosco asked Ty.

"Sure is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, Meg. I should really take you home, but there is this thing we need to do first." Bosco stopped the car.

"Where are we?"

"My mom's," Ty announced. He got out and helped Meg.

"Ok," she said. Bosco reached out for Meg's hand and she took it. Together they walked up the steps to the front door. She watched as Ty opened the door.

"Hello?" he called.

"Ty?" Maggie Davis cam into the room. "This must be Bosco and Meg."

"Yes, ma'am," Bosco said.

"Come and sit. Ty, follow me."

"Bosco? What are we doing here?" Meg questioned as soon as Ty and his mom left.

"You'll find out soon enough," he laughed.

Meg sighed. In no time Ty came in carrying a cardboard box that seemed to be meowing. Maggie was close behind carrying a furry gray cat. Ty sat the box down in front of Meg. Inside were six fluffy baby kittens.

"Kittens!" Meg cried. "Can I play with them?"

"Sure," Maggie said. "Chubby here won't mind."

"They are so cute." Meg lifted a gray kitten out and handed it to Bosco. She then handed a gray and white one to Ty. "Do they have names?"

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"Oh." Meg grabbed a black kitten for herself. "My mom told me Jayme used to go to the pet stores and name all the dogs and cats. I guess she did it because she could never have one." She looked at Maggie. "Jayme's my sister."

"Oh."

"So, Meg. Which one do you like the best?" Bosco asked as he pulled his kitten off his shirt.

"I don't know. I like them all."

"Smile," Maggie said as she pulled out a Polaroid camera. "That'll be a cute one."

"You know, my mom is trying to find homes for all of Chubby's babies," Ty said.

"Yeah?" Meg looked up at Bosco with hope in her eyes.

"Pick one," came his reply.

"You mean . . . I get . . . no way!"

"Way," Bosco laughed. "But you have to help me take care of it."

"I will." Meg collected the kittens from Ty and Bosco . "Can I play with them all to see which one I like better?"

"Go ahead," Ty's mom said as she snapped another picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith sat across from Sully in the nearly empty diner. Today, Bosco got to bring Meg home and she was stuck working. She found herself counting down the hours until her shift was over and she could go see them. It also piqued her interest when she over heard Bosco and Ty talking about kittens a few days back.

"Hey, Sul?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about kittens?"

"Kittens?" Sully laughed.

"Ty and Bosco were talking a few days ago about kittens. What do you know?"

"Ty's mom's cat had some. That could be it." Sully bit down into his sandwich.

"Bosco hates cats."

"He say that?" Sully grinned.

"Not exactly," she said. "You know something, don't you?"

"Maybe. If I tell you, are you gonna admit that you and Boscorelli are . . . you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Faith, I'm not stupid."

"Ok. Fine. Bosco and I are seeing each other. Satisfied?" Faith questioned.

"Mortified actually."

"Sully . . .," she warned.

"Sorry." He turned serious. "Bosco is getting that little girl a kitten."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Ty said Bosco didn't want you to tell him he shouldn't," Sully said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Faith grew quiet. Why wouldn't Bosco want her to know? Did he honestly think I would say something about him getting Meg a cat, Faith wondered. He must believe I have no faith in him as a parent. Was that it? Faith wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayme was curled up on the couch reading a book when Ty came home. Quickly, she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Ever since she got back to New York she kept her interaction with Ty and Carlos to a minimum. She wasn't sure what Ty thought about it, but she could tell Carlos was starting to get mad. She could feel Ty standing about her.

"I know you aren't sleeping. Don't open your eyes. Ignore me. Ignore Carlos. Ignore the whole world if you need to." Ty dropped a picture down on her book. "I was just with Meg. That is a picture of her, Bosco and her new kitten. Shut everyone out, but not her. She still needs you." Ty walked away into his room.

Jayme waited until she heard his door shut then opened her eyes. She grabbed the picture and smiled. Bosco had his arms around Meg who was holding onto a black and white kitten. They both had smiles that seemed to go from ear to ear. Their happiness seemed to jump out at her.

"Ty?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he replied from a few feet away.

"I thought . . . ," she trailed off.

"I wanted to see if I got through to you.  
"Thank you for the photo." She turned away and began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Think we got everything for her?" Bosco asked Meg as he carried bags down the hallway.

"Hmm. Food, bowls, collar, toys, litter box . . . yep." Meg stopped in front of her old apartment. There was a welcome mat and a wreath on the door. "New people?"

"Just a few days ago. Nice couple. They have a daughter about sixteen I think." Bosco nudged her away.

"Do they yell at all?"

"No."

"Good." Meg smiled up at Bosco and followed him to his door.

"They gave me your clothes and toys and stuff." He opened the door. "It's all in your room."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Bosco led Meg down to the room across from his own.

Bosco watched as she walked in. She looked around then sat down. Her hand reached for a picture frame on the night stand. Meg kissed the picture then put it back down. She set the kitten down on the bed and looked around once more.

"Thank you."

"You can decorate it any . . .," he began then stopped when Meg interrupted.

"This is fine. I don't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" Bosco sighed. He sat down next to her on the bed. "This room is your room. I didn't want to do anything to it without you. This is your home now too. I just want you to feel that."

"So, maybe I could get a butterfly poster?"

"Sure." He smiled. "When you are better we can go shopping for whatever you want." Bosco looked at the kitten that was now chasing its own tail. "Should we feed her?"

"Her name is Phoebe. " Meg got up and set the kitten down. "You know after Phoebe on Friends. She's ditzy just like her." Meg laughed when the kitten began to chase her own tail once again.

"She sure is ditzy." Bosco laughed as he walked to the kitchen. "Oh, Meg. Your doctor said you will be well enough to go to school next week. You have less than a month left, right?"

"I think." Meg lifted a plastic bag off the floor and pulled out the things Bosco had bought for Phoebe. "My teacher sent me work to do, but I didn't finish it all yet."

"Do you . . . ah . . .need help with it?" Bosco stammered.

"Maybe with the math."

"How does this sound. Tomorrow you and Phoebe just relax, but day after that you work on your assignments." Bosco looked at his watch then to Meg who was feeding the kitten. "I think it's dinner time for us too I think."

"Real food," Meg squealed.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza?"

"Sure, I'll order it."

Meg smiled then turned to search for the kitten. She found the feline playing with a lamp cord in the living room. With the cat in her arms Meg walked into the kitchen where she found Bosco on the phone. Phoebe was set down in front of her food just as Bosco hung up.

"Can you do something for me?" Meg asked as she played with her long blonde hair.

"Sure, what?"

"Can you . . .," she began. "Never mind, it's stupid. You wouldn't know how."

"Try me."

"Do you know how to braid hair?" Meg asked finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco could only stare at the girl. She wanted him to braid her hair. Braid hair? What did he know about that? Sure, he could tie all kinds of knots, but never in his life had he learned how to braid hair. What would she ask next, do you play Barbies? Great. You just jinxed yourself Boscorelli, he thought.

"It was stupid. I'm sorry," Meg quickly said.

"No, it wasn't. I just . . . I don't know how," Bosco admitted.

"That's ok." Meg smiled. "Can we watch TV or something?"

"We can do that."

Bosco and Meg both sat down on the couch. He handed the remote to Meg. Soon, they were watching the Crocodile Hunter. Meg's laughter was contagious and Bosco found himself laughing as well. A knock at the door announced the Pizza had come.

Bosco paid the boy and set the box on the kitchen table. He thought about taking it to the TV where Meg was, but decided that a good parent would serve dinner at a table. Atleast Faith would. He had set out the plates and cups and was about to call Meg when there was another knock at the door.

"Meg. Pizza's in the kitchen," he said as he reached the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with Faith and Sully. "What are two doing here?"

"Dinner break. Yokas said you'd cook. I had to see it for myself," Sully said.

"You're out of luck. I ordered pizza. If you promise not to eat it all, you two can join us," Bosco teased. He let the pair in. "Admit it, Faith. You wanted to check up on us."

"Faith?" Meg called from behind Bosco. She was holding the cat. "Look what Bosco got me."

"I came to see about your new kitty." Faith knelt down next to Meg. "What's her name?"

"Phoebe."

"She's a cutie."

"She's not too smart though." Meg laughed then approached Sully. She extended her hand. "I'm Meg and this is Phoebe."

"Sully," he said as he hesitantly shook her hand.

"Ty's partner?"

"Guilty."

"Hey, Meg. Your food is gonna get cold."

"Sorry." She walked back into the kitchen. 

"She's always apologizing for something," Bosco said as they went to join her.

"She's just used to it, more than likely," Faith speculated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bosco, hold up." Sully stopped him from following Faith. "Don't mess up. With either of them."

"I won't." Bosco began to walk then stopped. "Ty tell you?"

"No. I'm not blind. Faith just confirmed it for me," Sully laughed. "I told her about the cat, so I got something in return."

The two men joined Meg and Faith at the table. Faith and Sully stayed until the break was over then left. Bosco and Meg watched some more TV, then he had to carry a sleeping Meg to her bed. That night when he went to bed, Bosco thought about how lucky he was to have Meg with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Concrete Angel Chapter 13

Note: Hey, I'm back! Ok, now this chapter has some Bosco/Meg in it, but it's more of the whole Jayme story because I needed to get it out. Don't worry. I wanted to get out the whole background of Jayme so that I could get on with the story and the ultimate confrontation when Meg and Jayme's dad and his friends get what's coming to them. Let me know what you want to see because nothing is written in stone now. K? Ok, well read and review. Hope this isn't too dark or messed up. I was really worried about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Bosco. Not like that."

"I'm doing what you are doing."

"Ouch," Meg cried holding her head.

"Mom, maybe Bosco should practice on a Barbie or something. Meg's scalp needs a break and there is no way he learning on me," Emily said from the floor below Faith. 

Bosco looked at Faith in horror. Not Barbies! It was bad enough the three of them ganged up on him, but now they wanted him to play hairstylist to Barbie and friends. Meg was one thing, but not Barbie. Then he looked at Meg and her eyes seemed to plead for him to stop hurting her head. He sighed in defeat.

"Go get the bimbo."

"I'll have you know, my Barbies are not bimbos!" Meg pretended to be offended. She came back with two dolls and handed on to Faith and Bosco. "You really don't have to learn. It's ok."

"No, no. I'll do it. If Fred can do it . . . ," he began.

"I never said dad was good at it," Emily interrupted.

"Still. If he can do it, I can do it."

Bosco turned to Faith and began his lesson in braiding hair. Meg and Em mostly laughed. Bosco made them all swear to keep their mouths shut about him learning how to braid on a Barbie doll. They all agreed, but deep down Bosco knew it wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Hey, Meg?" Emily looked up from her magazine. "What's your sign?"

"My sign?"

"You know, zodiac sign?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was gonna read your horoscope," Emily explained. "When's your birthday?"

"June 28th."

When Meg said when her birthday was, the first thing Bosco thought was how he never knew before. Then, he had a feeling like that day meant something. That's when it hit him. Meg not only reminded him of his friend Tina, but they had the same birthday. He didn't even realize he had dropped his doll until he felt Faith put it back in his hand.

"You alright?" she asked/

"Yeah. Sorry," was all he could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jayme?" Carlos called as he walked in the door.

She heard him come in and wanted to call out, but couldn't. Instead, she stared in the mirror as best she could at her back. The pain was unbearable. Somehow the cuts on her back, she hadn't let Carlos treat, had gotten infected. Sooner or later, she'd have to get them looked at. Not yet though. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carlos hurried once he saw Jayme. As he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of her back.

"Carlos, wait," Jayme quickly put her shirt on and followed him out. She found Carlos with a first aid kit. "I don't need it."

"Yes. You do and from what I saw, you have some nasty cuts that I didn't see before and now they are infected," Carlos said. He began to pull up her shirt.

"I said I'm fine!" She harshly pushed him away.

"You are not fine, Jay." He reached for her shirt once again.

"Don't touch me!" Jayme screamed.

All her anger and frustrations spilled out. She began hitting Carlos and kicking at him. He didn't defend himself and she couldn't figure out why. Neither heard Davis come in. Jayme assumed Carlos was letting her vent and was surprised when Davis grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Calm down," Davis said as Jayme struggled against him.

"Let go," she whimpered then out of nowhere she elbowed Davis and ran to the nearest corner. "Stay away. Please."

"Jayme?" Carlos slowly walked towards her.

"Don't." She closed her eyes as he neared her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and her anger came back.

"I need to see."

"Get away!" She screamed then leaped at Carlos. Jayme felt Davis attempt to pull her off. He had a hold of her and she didn't like it.

"Davis, let her go," Carlos said softly.

"Why? So she can attack you again."

"It's not me she wants to hurt, is it Jay?" He reached out to her just as Davis let go.

"It is you! Leave me alone!" She cried as she was about to hit him again. He defended himself this time and managed to hold her face down on the couch. Her body went still and she began to sob. "Please don't."

"I need to see your cuts."

"I don't want you to."

"What is going on? Why can't I clean up your cuts?" Carlos let go of Jayme and she jumped up.

"I don't want to explain. I want it to go away," she whispered.

"It will."

"It will? Why, because you say so? It will never go away Carlos. NEVER!" She yelled. "You think by healing my cuts you make it all go away? It's not that simple."

"Let me try. Let us try. We're your friends."

"Yeah? If you were my friends you'd let me deal with this on my own."

"You were nearly raped Jayme!" Carlos raised his voice.

"Shut up!" She glared at Carlos then looked to Davis. "Don't go cop mode on me, alright? I don't need it."

"I'm your friend right now, not a cop," Davis said. "But , Jayme. You need to tell us what happened."

"Why? It didn't happen to you! It happened to me. You think if I say what happened will make things better? It won't. It just makes it real." 

"Jayme, the way you are acting . . . it just . . .," Carlos didn't continue.

"I'm acting like I was aped?! Is that what you are trying to say? So, what if I was? Can you undo what happened? Can you give me my childhood back?! NO! You can't. Nobody can." She pulled off her shirt, not embarrassed but angry. "Can you make these go away?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos gasped as Jayme turned around to reveal her back. He could hear Davis take in a sharp breath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had an old scar on her back that made out the word "whore". The cuts he saw that were infected spelled out the word "slut". It was obvious that her recent attack wasn't random. Jayme turned around and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"You can't. Can you?" she asked.

"Who did that?" Davis asked.

"It doesn't matter. What happens to me doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Carlos reached for her and was happy when she didn't recoil from his touch. "Let me clean this up."

Carlos led her back to the couch and slowly began to clean up her new cuts. He winced when she cried out in pain. From time to time he glanced over at Davis. They shared the same look. They wanted to know who did that to Jayme and they wanted to make him pay. He needed to know what she keeping bottled up inside.

"Done." He searched her eyes, hoping she'd give him answers. "Jay, tell me who did this."  
"It wouldn't do any good."

"Why? You think I won't make them pay? I will, Jay. I swear, he'll regret ever touching you," Carlos promised. "You just need to tell me."

"You'll just get hurt. I don't want that."

"Don't protect him. Not after what you've been through."

"You don't know what I've been through." She lowered her head.

"Tell me."

"I don't want pity from either of you. I don't want to be that girl who's damaged."

"You are not damaged," Davis spoke up.

"Yes, I am." Jayme wiped her tears away. "I'm so screwed up. They screwed me up so bad. I've never told. I thought I was safe if I didn't tell. Now, I'll never be safe. But Megan can be."

"Whatever is said here, stays here. Just say it, Jayme. You need to get it out." Carlos reached for her hand.

"You'll think I'm weak and stupid."

"Never."

"I've let him get away with it for so long." She pulled her hand away from Carlos. "I never even kissed a boy before then. He took so much from me." She looked down. "My dad liked to play these real high stake poker games. He always won. One night, he brought me along and he lost. He owed his friend money. He didn't have enough to cover it. His friend had this son. He liked to take pictures. So, his father told my dad he'd forgive his debt if his son could take a few pictures of me. His son was like 18 or something. I was only fourteen."

"Sick son of a . . .," Carlos trailed off under his breath.

"So, my dad said yes. I'll never know if he knew what was going to happen. I wish it had just been pictures he wanted. He hurt me so badly. He told me he had to ah . . .claim me. I didn't understand. Then he flipped me over and I felt this pain all down my back. I prayed I would black out when he started touching me. He was so rough and violent." Jayme looked up and tears just fell freely. "My father dropped me off at my mom's house. I was told to lie and say I ran away to see her and I was attacked on the street."

"Oh, Jayme."

"We went to the hospital and that's when I found out what he did to my back. At the time, we didn't have money to get plastic surgery to get rid of it."

"He was the same guy who hurt you at school?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "He did more."

"What?"

"When I was sixteen, right before I was to move in with my mom, my dad and I were attacked in an alley. My dad wanted to punish me for leaving, I suppose. He was the one who did. He told me he couldn't kill me because he loved me too much. My father was furious, so he grabbed the knife and did this," she said as she pointed to the scar on her neck. Then he stabbed my dad and me then took off, but not before promising he'd find me again." She took a deep breath. "He'll always find me."

"Jayme, why didn't you tell anyone?" Carlos asked.

"You think I was weak and stupid. I know. It's just I had to protect Meg. He said he'd hurt her to punish me."

"Who is he?" Davis leaned in closer. "Please Jayme. Don't let him get away with it. Meg's safe with Bosco."

"Matthew Westmore," she said as quietly as possible.

"Westmore?" Davis's eyes grew wide. "As in his father is Gregory Westmore. Big shot stockbroker."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father? I'm back. I would have been home sooner, but I had to take care of other business."

"I don't care about your other business. Did you scare her enough to keep quiet?"

"Yeah, I think she'll keep her mouth shut." Matthew Westmore looked to his father. "Don't worry. She'll never tell. She cares for me, dad. She won't get me in trouble."

"Sometimes, I think you really believe that. The girl despises you, Matthew. I don't want to know your methods. I just want things done. Now, Peter is going to get out on bail tomorrow and he wants his daughter back. You need to make that happen." Gregory turned and left his son to his thoughts.

Matthew couldn't help but smile. He was afraid he'd never get the chance to fully be with Jayme. Now, he had his chance. He'd take Megan for Peter and his father, then lure Jayme to him. Yeah. That would work. And no one would get in his way. No one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos held Jayme as she silently cried. It took a lot out of her to finally admit what happened to her all those years ago. Rage filled him at the thought of someone hurting her so badly. Davis had to promise he wouldn't say a word, and he did, but Carlos knew he too wanted nothing more than to find Matthew Westmore. He was caught off guard when Jayme pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. 

"I want to go back to pretending it didn't happen."

"You can't. Look what it's done to you so far."

"I don't want people to know. I don't want him to know I've told." She looked at Carlos with fear in her eyes. "He'll come after me. I know it."

"Not while I'm around."

"I'm damaged. You know that right?" She buried her head in his chest. "You're the only man I've let this close to me. I've always trusted you." 

He could feel her tears go through his shirt. Her body shook with tears. All Carlos could do was hold her. If there was more he could be doing, well he'd be doing it. He was never good with emotions but for some reason caring for Jayme always came natural. When she was ten he had this brotherly need to watch out for her. But, now he could see she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman now who still needed the same love and protection that she did back then. Carlos swore then as she slowly fell asleep that he'd be the one to give it to her.  



	14. Chapter 14

Hey ya'll. Well, I don't know how long it has been since I last updated this story. I have to wonder if those who read it all that time ago are even still checking this site. But, this story keeps calling me and I just thought I'd update even though my school work is screaming my name. Stupid me for going to Grad School..grr. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Bosco walked up to the door to his mother's house. He was nervous. Today was the day she was going to find out about Meg. She was still mad at him over Mikey and she was sure to get even angrier once she found out how long he had kept Meg's existence from her. He took a deep breath then knocked before entering. Rose was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and looked up in annoyance at her son.

"Mikey in jail again?"

"No, this isn't about him." He sat down next to her.

"Is it about that little girl you want to adopt? You know, I was pretty surprised when the people from social services stopped by," she said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everything happened so fast and I didn't have time to think about anything else."

"You didn't have time to tell your own mother she might become a grandmother?" She reached for his hand. "You can thank Faith for the fact I'm not angry with you."

"Faith?"

"She called and told me what was going on."

"I'm sorry Ma," he apologized.

"Don't apologize," she said. "Just so you know I told the lady who interviewed me that you'd be the best daddy to that little girl." She stood up and started walking down the hall to her room. "There's something I thought you might want."

"What?" He watched as she pulled a box down from her top shelf in her closet.

His breath caught as he read the name on it. In messy handwriting one name stood out against the brown of the cardboard. He hadn't seen that box since the day he told his mother to keep it safe for him. Rose set the box on her bed and reached for her son's hand. Why was she doing this now? How was this helpful? He would only become a wreck once she opened it.

"Ma," he warned as he lowered himself to the bed.

"No, Maurice. You need to." Rose gently touched his face. "I know you packed all this stuff up because of the sadness it brought you, but maybe now it will remind you of all the good times. Maybe this can help Meg."

"Tina's things can't help Meg." Bosco traced Tina's name on the box.

"Yes, they can." She stood up. "From everything Faith has told me, Meg's life up until you was exactly like Tina's. And until you acknowledge you had no way of stopping what happened to Tina you can't be free. Her death haunts you. I know because it haunts me. I see her beautiful little face staring at mine begging for help I was too scared to give."

"How is this box going to help?"

"That's for you to find out, Maurice. Maybe you just need to remember the good instead of the bad. If she hadn't died you two would be friends to this day, that I'm positive on." She moved to her dresser and pulled out a necklace from her jewelry box and sat back down.

"How'd you get that?" He stared at the cross necklace. "Her mom was looking for that for her to be buried with."

"I know." She put the necklace in his hand. "She found it the day she was moving out. We kept in touch after she moved away and she mailed it to me when you joined the Army. She wanted you to have it. I wore it everyday you were gone and right before you came home I lost it. I was so upset that I didn't tell you. Two months ago I found it in my pajama drawer."

"Why didn't you tell me about it then?"

"I don't know. I think Tina wanted me to find it once you found Meg. Maybe she wants Megan to have it."

Bosco looked at his mother like she was insane. She was talking like Tina had hidden the cross all these years only put it somewhere to be found just recently. Tina was dead. She was in heaven, not a ghost who had nothing better to do than mess with his mother's head. It was crazy. He clasped his hand around the cold metal and smiled thinking of how Tina never took that necklace off and the faith she had. No matter how bad her life was she always believed in the power of something higher.

"Tina wants Megan to have her necklace?"

"Yes." Rose smiled. "She's always with you. You have to know that." She patted him on the leg. "I'll leave you alone for a bit." With that she turned around and left Bosco alone.

He stared at the box for a good ten minutes. Now was not the time to bring up old memories. He just came over to talk to his mother then he had to meet with Davis. From the sound of Davis' voice it was important and he needed to be calm and collected. Opening up his hand he took one last look at the necklace then put it in his pocket. Then he lifted the box up and walked out of the room. Bosco stopped long enough to say goodbye to Rose then was out the door.

* * *

"Where's Meg?" Davis asked once Bosco opened the door.

"With Faith. You said it was important, what is it?" Bosco looked past Davis and saw Carlos. "He's part of this?"

"Damn right I am," Carlos growled as he brushed past Davis and into the apartment. "I need an address and a gun."

"Excuse me?" Bosco laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I can't find this guy anywhere. I need his address then I'm going to kill him."

Bosco looked into Carlos' eyes and knew he was not kidding. They were cold and angry. Bosco pitied the poor fool who got on Nieto's bad side. He waited for Davis to enter then shut the door. Carlos was pacing by the couch like a mad man. Davis on the other hand stood back and appeared to be calm, but one look in his eyes and they showed the same emotions as his roommate's.

"Who's this guy?"

"Matthew Westmore." Carlos stopped moving. "And I don't want to hear how his daddy is rich and powerful. He is a dead man."

"No," Bosco shook his head. "Son of a . . .," he trailed off. "His father made a visit to Jayme's father in jail."

"Apparently their fathers go back. So do they. And it's not pretty," Davis said in a harsh voice. "Once you hear this, you'll want to hand Carlos your gun and point him in the right direction." Davis sat down on the couch. "Sit down, Carlos. You're making me nervous."

"What did this kid do to Jayme?" Bosco sat across from Ty.

"You saw it." Carlos remained standing. "He beat the crap out of her and nearly raped her the night we left her school. He carved the word 'slut' into her back."

"He's gonna . . .," Bosco started.

"If anyone kills him it will be me." Carlos finally sat down. "There's more."

Bosco listened in horror as Carlos retold the story Jayme had told. His blood boiled at the thought of what Matthew Westmore had done to Jayme. No wonder Jayme had retreated within herself the last few days. Her worst nightmare was coming true again. Images of Jayme in the hospital room the day she told him he could be Meg's guardian flashed in his mind. As Carlos talked he got up and walked to his bedroom.

"Like I said, I need an address and a gun," Carlos said as Bosco reappeared with two lock boxes.

"Bosco?" Davis questioned.

"I'm getting Nieto his gun." He popped open the first box and pulled out a gun and tried to hand it to Carlos but Davis snatched it first.

"No. We are not going vigilante. We are NYPD Bosco. You can't do this. Carlos will kill him." Davis grabbed the other box from Bosco.

"I know he will."

"Now that it's established what I plan on doing with it, give me the gun Davis," Carlos hissed.

"You think Jayme wants you in jail? We need to think rationally about this. Meg and Jayme need justice, but not this kind of justice." Davis stood up. "We get rid of him, then what? His dad still has power to help Peter Hargrove. This isn't something that is going to be solved with a bullet between the eyes."

"Davis, don't try to reason with me. You don't know her. She was just an innocent kid. She didn't deserve what happened to her. You don't think he's done with her, do you? Come on man, he's pretty much claimed her by those carvings on her back. I won't let him near her again." Carlos dropped his head. "I won't let it happen."

Davis was right as much as Bosco hated to admit it. They couldn't go off and kill a man no matter how satisfying it would be. They couldn't let any of them get away with what they had done to Jayme and Meg. It wouldn't happen. So long as the Westmore's were walking the street the two girls were in danger and no man in that room were willing to risk their safety. Bosco couldn't let either of them get hurt.

"Technically there is nothing we can do. Jayme refuses to press charges so there is nothing to hold the son on. His dad can't be linked to anything and Jayme's dad is already in jail," Davis stated.

"You better believe something will be done," Carlos huffed as he turned to leave. "You watch that little girl with all you have Boscorelli, because I have no doubt that sicko would use her to get to Jay." He started out the door then hissed, "you coming Davis?"

"I'll call you later Bosco," Davis called as he joined Carlos.

Bosco shut the door after they left then picked up his phone. He was supposed to go back to work tomorrow and no there was no way he was going to do that. It was Megan's first day back at school and he had it all set up for the girl across the hall to watch her until he got off work. Meg was not going to be out of his sight. He talked to Lt. Swersky and cursed once he was told there was no more time off to be had and if he didn't come in there was no other choice but to put him on suspension.

"Boscorelli, you need to be back at work tomorrow," Swersky said before he ended the call.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

"Your lunch is in your book bag," Bosco said as he handed the pink bag to Meg. "Alexa from across the hall will be here soon."

"I can walk myself to school." Meg plopped down on the couch.

"I know you can, but you're school isn't far from hers and she offered." Bosco jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was greeted by the smiling round face of Alexa Conway, the sixteen year old who moved into Meg's old apartment. "Come in."

"Good morning Mr. Boscorelli." She walked in and sat down next to Meg. "Hey."

"Meg's a little upset about not being able to walk to school alone." Bosco offered.

"You're doing me a favor. I hate walking alone. Come on, we'll be late." She stood up and waited for Meg.

"Thanks for offering to do this. I know a kid your age has better things to do after school than baby-sit." Bosco walked the girls to the door.

"Actually, this kid doesn't." She laughed. "Besides, the money's good. I need to start saving for a car," she smiled. "Have a good day."

Bosco waved as the two girls walked down the hall. Alexa was a good kid. Her dad was a math teacher and her mother was a nurse at a retirement home. Neither job paid well but they were so giving that they told Bosco that Alexa would watch Megan after school and she could come over to their house for dinner and whenever the girls got lonely. And when he got off work Alexa would just walk down the hall to her own house. It paid having a teenage neighbor who refused to go to bed before midnight.

They already discussed Meg's hesitance in entering her old apartment. Bosco himself had walked through it and the new family had done so many changes to it that it did not look like the same place Meg once lived. Besides, Alexa wasn't going to watch Meg every night. Rose would when she didn't work. Bosco had informed the Conway's to call him or the police if any suspicious people came around.

Before Bosco knew it was time to go to work. He gathered his things and glanced at the clock. Once at the station house he hurriedly threw on his uniform. His mind was on Meg and how her first day back at school went. He and Faith walked to the squad and Bosco saw Carlos across the street arguing with Jayme. It didn't really seem strange to him that she was there. In fact he assumed that Carlos made her come with him so he could keep an eye on her.

"Carlos, I'm not staying all shift. I have better things to do," Jayme growled.

"Like?" He questioned as he loaded up the bus.

"Like not being here!"

"Nieto, lay off the kid," D.K. said as he walked by.

"Mind your own business," Carlos said.

"And I'm not a kid."

"Are you ready yet?" Doc asked as he approached.

"Almost." He dropped his bag and reached for Jayme's arm. "Please just stay here."

"What am I going to do? Twiddle my thumbs?"

"Nieto!" Bosco approached the pair. "What's going on?"

"Hey Bosco, nice to see you too," Carlos huffed.

"Mr. Protective is making me stay here all shift." Jayme crossed her arms across her chest.

"You should," Bosco agreed with Carlos.

"You know what, fine. I'll go upstairs and die from boredom." Jayme turned and stalked away.

"She know I know?" Bosco asked.

"Not a clue. Doc's getting angry. Gotta go."

"Yeah, we do too. Keep an eye on her." Bosco walked back to the car and got in the passenger side. He looked at Faith and noticed the irritation on her face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Faith…," he started.

"Locking her up in the firehouse isn't going to stop Westmore."

Bosco didn't respond. He didn't know how to. He knew Jayme and Meg couldn't be locked up. Even if it did make him feel better. There was no doubt in his mind that Carlos would come back and Jayme would be gone. She still hadn't completely come out of her shell since she came back from school but she still was stubborn as hell. Glancing over at Faith he decided that for the rest of his shift he would concentrate on her.

"So, I was thinking maybe Emily and Charlie could come over one night while we went on a date. They could keep Meg company." He smiled as he looked at her.

"A real date? You mean one where it is all about you and me and no one else?" She grinned.

"Yup. That kind of date." He looked at the red light Faith had stopped at. "So?"

"I think you're on." She looked over at him and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, you so did not just kiss your partner on the job." He laughed.

"Oh, but I did."

"You are gonna get it later," he said as the light changed green.


End file.
